


Leftover

by SlayingSalty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Missionary Position, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayingSalty/pseuds/SlayingSalty
Summary: Mercury Black couldn't complain. His past crimes were expunged, Salem and Cinder were truly gone, and he and Emerald were now allowed to live fairly normal lives. But he couldn't shake the envy he felt - Emerald married Weiss, and now everyone was moving on and settling down. Except him. That is, until Weiss offers him a chance. Just a chance to change everything he's known about himself, Emerald, and the limited relationships he's built up throughout his life, but he endeavors to take it. No matter how sinful her offer may be.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Emerald Sustrai, Weiss Schnee/Emerald Sustrai/Mercury Black
Comments: 37
Kudos: 36





	1. Weddings Bring out the Worst in Me

"Try not to kill anybody, alright?" Emerald huffed, angrily fixing the collar of Mercury's suit and smoothing out his tie. "Honestly, can you even survive a day without me having to babysit you? You're a grown-ass man, Black. Try and act like it."

"Whatever you say, Em." Mercury gave her a lopsided grin as she stepped back, checking over her work. Mercury raised his arms to the side, because he really did want to seem presentable despite his teasing. "But does me being in this suit make you feel things?Do I finally look delicious enough for you to finally confess that you'd take me and have your _wicked_ way with me? Maybe you can tear off this suit and we can _really_ get the party started."

"You're insufferable." Emerald rolled her eyes, unwilling to take the bait. She had years of experience in dealing with Mercury, and she learned never to let him get a rise out of her. "I'll tell Weiss you were hitting on me."

"You should. Maybe get a threesome started with you and your wife."

Emerald had done this song and dance before, and she was far from offended. She swatted his arm, though it lacked any real strength to it. She knew Mercury - knew him better than anybody, and she was aware that none of his words really meant anything. Though she did have a sneaking suspicion that something was bothering him, but she chose not bring it up. So Emerald smiled and walked off to get back to her wife, Weiss Schnee.

Years ago, she and Mercury had been something. It hadn't been anything close to a romantic relationship, but it had been very physical. Escaping Salem, surviving the grimm she set after them, and even fighting against her and her forces during the war had been too much for either of them - one thing lead to another, and they slept together.

After their first night in some shit tavern together - devoid of any semblance of romance or fluff, just desperate sex and a need to forget - their casual relations became a recurring thing, during and after the war.

But through some miracle or another, Emerald had found herself becoming friends with Weiss Schnee. It was a slow-type of deal, with the Schnee having well-deserved reasons to not trust either of them, and the contempt held by Emerald, mixed in with the shame and guilt she felt in siding with the blatantly maniacal and evil people, had not made their interactions any easier.

Despite all that, the two were drawn to one another. Weiss, as far as Mercury knew or cared - which he didn't - loved her friends to death, but found many of them still a bit immature to have any level of romantic feelings for. After the war, Mercury had watched her go on what was basically a warpath to reclaim her title as the heiress to Schnee Company and its affiliates, and while she had been able to count on both RWBY and JNR to support her, the topic of 'stress-relief' was something she didn't want anything to have anything do with them.

Enter Emerald. The war had taken a lot from all of them, but its end gave the two criminals a fresh start.

The remaining leaders of the Kingdoms had seen fit to wipe their records clean as reward for their assistance in the war, with only the agreement that they would require oversight after they walked away with their freedom, and that both of their compliance would be necessary to make it work.

Emerald had been eager to comply, Mercury less so. But he couldn't deny that fresh start that Emerald craved, no matter how much he'd rather spend the rest of his life as an outlaw - it would've been _so_ much easier than having to deal with what basically amounted to military-grade nannies.

Whatever. At the end, Mercury didn't care. He signed the damn thing, agreed to all of Vale's and Atlas' shit demands, and left.

He tried telling himself that he didn't care that Emerald had smiled. That he didn't actually notice how the world's weight seemed to get off her shoulders that afternoon, nor did he pay heed to how her eyes had lit up, filled with more life and hope than he had ever seen before.

Nope. Mercury saw none of it. He just didn't care. Not. At. All.

Afterwards, they had seen less of each other. They still met up from time to time, either to just talk and catch up or fuck their brains out - whichever happened to be easier that day.

But he had sensed that something had changed. The latest he'd heard from her then was that she had offered her services to the Schnee Dust Company as their own specialist, and Weiss, what with her new reforms and improvements that Mercury couldn't be bothered to read on, was willing to give anyone with the proper qualifications a chance, even old crooks that had yet to prove themselves reformed. He didn't show it at the time, but he was worried.

"Mercury, I really think this'll do me good." Emerald said, fear and hope evident in her voice as she poked at her food. They had began regular meet-ups at a quiet, out of the way diner in Vale. It was nice. "I mean, the Schnee is a bitch and clearly she needs to get that stick out of her ass, but it's a _chance_ that she's willing to give me. I'm seriously considering taking it."

Mercury eyed her with concern. "Look, Em. I get that we're both _turning over a new leaf_ or something," he finger-quoted the last bit, "but don't you think working as this chick's own personal huntress or something will backfire? I mean, they _said_ they were willing to bury the hatchet, but we did have a hand in killing some of their friends, even if they all were indirect."

"I hear you, but the Schnee wasn't lying." Emerald set down her fork, giving him all her attention. "At least, I didn't think so. I need a job Mercury, and fighting grimm as a huntress isn't something I'm all that interested in. I'm done going out there, grimm be damned - I want to make something of myself somewhere, and whether I like it or not, Schnee's offer is something that could actually help make that dream come true. I want something _permanent_ , Merc."

Mercury prided on the fact that he knew Emerald the best, which wasn't hard given that no one really _knew_ her at all. He understood her fears - she despised the thought of being helpless, alone, and with nowhere to call home. Becoming a huntress and going on grimm excursions out in the wilds would definitely trigger some of those fears. Even with Cinder, she hadn't been necessarily looking for a cause to serve or to fight a battle where she would come out on top - she was looking for a home, for guidance and comfort, and Cinder had made it seem she provided that.

_Now she's dead, and we're left behind._

And Mercury could see the appeal. In many ways, he could see how Cinder and Weiss Schnee could be so similar. They were natural leaders, they were passionate about a cause they believed in, and they were positively _hungry_ \- neither were ever satisfied with themselves, and always drove themselves to be the best. The difference was that Cinder's cause was her own well-being, and she cared nothing for stepping on others if it meant she remained in power. Schnee was a frosted bitch, but even Mercury could admit that she was infinitely better than his old boss in every way imaginable.

Emerald was attracted to those kinds of things. It was what had endeared Cinder to her, seeing her as some fucked up mother figure in her life. She gravitated towards people who were strong, assured of themselves, and knew exactly what they wanted in life. Like Weiss Schnee.

But not Mercury.

After their meal, he had patted her on the shoulder and told her to go for it. Assured her that she could make something of herself with Weiss, and paid for their lunch even if was Emerald's turn.

The following week, she had messaged him that she was leaving the next day.

They were both _garbage_ at the whole emotional thing, but even Mercury could tell that Emerald wanted him to see her off before she went to the cold, frigid, underpants of a kingdom that was Atlas.

So he did. Early in the morning, he saw her, packed and all. Emerald had dressed appropriately for the weather she was heading into, and had only brought her essentials.

It was... sad.

Mercury had never cared about anyone before Emerald. His father had been a proper piece of shit, he never knew his mother, and Cinder and he had a professional, yet twisted relationship - even if he had spent many nights fantasizing about the depraved and demented woman. Then he met Emerald.

No one rose to his insults and teases like she did. No one reacted to his horrible sense of humor, or keep up with his verbal jibes like she did. No one moaned his name, drowned him in pleasure, or just let him lose control like she did.

In all honesty, no one cared about Mercury Black like Emerald _fucking_ Sustrai did.

And she was leaving him.

As they approached one another, it seemed Emerald saw something in his face because hers morphed into a look of genuine concern, and by the _gods_ did that just stir something in him.

"You good there, legs?" Emerald teased, a small smirk on her lips, but it was clear in her eyes that she was worried. "You're not actually gonna _miss_ me now, are you?"

Mercury laughed, settling into the comfortable atmosphere. "You? Nah. Your ass and tits maybe, or the way you cry out my name. _Mercury, oh fu_ _-_ OW!" Mercury exclaimed, drawing the attention of a few boarding passengers.

Emerald had slugged him in the arm - apparently, she had used her semblance to make it seem her as if her arm hadn't moved an inch. She dispelled the illusion, and Mercury saw her rubbing her fist with a clearly unamused look on her face.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm leaving you horny bastard, so goodbye or whateve-"

"Woah, hold on there!" Mercury had quickly grabbed her arm just as she was making to leave. "Alright, I was kidding. I guess... I _am_ gonna, sort-of, maybe miss you."

Though she tried, he could clearly see a small smile break through the mask of indifference she had been building up. Emerald laughed that light, airy laugh of hers that almost always made Mercury's cold, sociopathic heart skip a beat, something he still didn't fully understand and wished he could get rid of.

Emerald set down her pack, and to his utter shock, engulfed him in a warm embrace.

"All you had to do was be honest, you fucking weirdo. You're all I got, so don't ruin this for yourself." She muttered into his chest, all the while his arms floundered to the side, having absolutely no clue what to do, before deciding to settle them on her back, something that caused her to tighten her embrace.

It was ten seconds. Ten seconds, the hug lasted, but if Mercury were being honest, they felt like hours. And when it ended, they didn't seem enough. This hug was something else.

They had hugged before, when the relief that the war had ended they had just hugged in desperation, finally realizing that they were _free_. They had hugged many times, thought that was more Emerald clawing his back and crying out his name while he lost himself in her. But this was different. It was just... nice.

Emerald finally ended the hug and held him at arm's reach, gripping his arms as she looked up at him in what was possibly the warmest look anyone had ever given him. Ever.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Black. But I'll call, I promise, so I expect you to do the same. And I will come back. You wouldn't know your way out of a takeout box without me, you idiot."

And with that, she was gone.

She took her warmth with her. And once again, Mercury was all alone. Alone with his worries.

As it turns out, he didn't have to worry. Months after casually messaging each other, Emerald had sent him some great news.

Apparently, Weiss had been impressed with Emerald. She grew to value her diligence and wisdom, and the strength she provided was something the Schnee had learned to depend on. Mercury smirked to himself - _she better appreciate her_ \- because he knew Emerald so well, and he knew she deserved it. Cinder had been a genius in masterminding the fall of Beacon, with Salem's support going a long way, but it was Emerald that had provided her voice that cleared up some of the more intricate parts of the plot. She had always been good at giving her advice and in supporting those that lead her.

And so she was promoted from just being another Specialist that was contracted by the Schnee Dust Company to becoming one of Weiss' most trusted advisors.

From then on, Emerald would call to vent. She would go on and on for hours about how Weiss was a stick-in-the-mud, and how she was now a hundred percent sure that the Ice Queen had a sex toy jammed up her _pretty white ass_ , or so Emerald had said. She'd keep him awake late in the night, talking about work and how her talents in the underground world had helped her in weeding out the corrupt and greedy in both the Atlesian counsel and within the Dust company. But she couldn't keep the sheer _joy_ out of her voice.

When she would video call, Mercury could see as clear as day just how happy Emerald had become. She had found purpose, and she was holding onto it. And even if Mercury felt a little pain in his chest whenever he saw her smile through the screen, he couldn't help but celebrate with her in his own snarky, sarcastic way.

And as the months passed by, her vents about Weiss Schnee turned from tired and frustrated conversations about how she was such a stuck up bitch, to slowly morphing into small chats where she would actually compliment her to him and tell him all about their accomplishments together, to just _gushing_ about her to Mercury. Emerald was subtle and had always been good at keeping her emotions in check, but when it came to people she was positively enamored with, she just couldn't hide her enthusiasm.

Mercury had always been good at reading people. It was a skill drilled into his skull by Marcus, and he could easily pick up what Emerald was feeling. She was _smitten_ with Weiss, and there was no denying it.

So he prodded and teased, she became defensive and either sniped back at his comments, or just straight-up ended the call with a blush on her face. It went on and on, with him even throwing in words of support and encouragement here and there, however he just couldn't keep his sarcasm out of it, even in supporting Emerald.

 _"Just do what you did to me with your mouth, Emmy." Mercury grinned like an asshole, loving how Emerald was just blushing up a storm. "I'm positive Weiss will_ love _it."_

After many months, he finally got the confirmation: Emerald had asked Weiss on a date, and she accepted. Years passed by, and the rest is history. Now that Emerald was now Emerald _Schnee_ nee Sustrai, having no real attachment to her name. Their wedding had been vibrant and private, with only their closest friends invited. Meaning Mercury was really the only one invited on Emerald's side.

It had been an awkward affair since he kept communications with teams RWBY, JNR, and all their _heroic_ companions on the low. Despite that, he pushed through it and kept himself civil, for Em's sake.

Ruby Rose had apparently forgiven them both long ago, and was more than eager to join in the celebration with everyone.

Blake Belladonna had been less warm, though Mercury couldn't care less. They both shook hands, said their hellos, and parted ways with a silent agreement that they wouldn't say anything that would ruin the whole thing.

Yang Xiao-Long, to his surprise, was different. She had greeted him with a mean right-hook to his arm with a vibrant smile on her face. As he rubbed his arm in frustration, she had grabbed him and held him in what he would call the deadliest hug he had ever recieved. It seemed she put all of her anger and rage towards him in that embrace, and put him down before any of his ribs cracked. She chuckled as she released him, clearly amused at the pained look on his face.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora had been more civil. The Arc was cold towards him, but shook his hand and left it that. Same went for Ren, but the Valkyrie chick had basically went the Xiao-Long route and engulfed him in a bear hug, which would've probably killed him had her husband not reeled her in.

After that, it was all a blur. Talk with Penny, shake hands with Winter, try not to punch Sun Wukong or any of his teammates in the face, and just enjoy the wedding.

And through it all, Mercury had supported her. So why the hell did he feel so fucking _sa_ _d_ about it?

It took many years, but even Mercury had finally figured it out. He was in _love_ with Emerald.

_Ugh._

So Mercury moved on, content with burying his emotions because hey, if it works it works, and continued his life as a huntsman, though it seemed Vale's government was less interested in him going out to wipe out grimm, and preferred to use his talents for more... shadier missions. Like putting big name kingpins and rogue hunters out of comission.

Nothing illegal. Mercury's contract made sure that if any of the Kingdom's law enforcers caught wind that he so much as skimmed over payment for his lunch, they'd have him thrown into high-grade Atlesian prison, where he may or may not get to see Neo.

 _Honestly, where is that little psycho nowadays? Last I heard, she was rotting in some Atlas cell, though that could just be her messing with them._ Mercury mused to himself, completely aware of the fact that she had the perfect set of skills to break out of any prison - hell, he was even willing to bet on it.

Mercury plopped onto his bed, sighing in exhaustion. It was a small enough thing that he could lean against the wall beside it. Mercury studied the ceiling above him, praying to those two arrogant bastards called the _gods_ that they would throw him a bone and through some miracle, not have to attend the wedding.

He brought out his scroll and checked the wedding invitation.

_Dear Mercury Black,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Yang Xiao-Long and Blake Belladonna._

_The date of the wedding is-_

Mercury tossed his scroll beside him, listening as it lightly plopped on his bed. He was too lazy to read through it all, because _duh_ , the stupid thing was today.

And, if he were being perfectly honest, he didn't hate any of them. Xiao-Long was fun enough, and she could keep up with him in his taunts and jabs, which was great because now he had a new verbal sparring partner - though her puns were absolutely terrible - and he and the faunus were civil enough with one another that they could hold conversations without bringing up 'who murdered who' and all. It had been years ago, and everyone was willing to put the past aside if it meant building a better future.

But he just couldn't stand these events. After getting hitched, the unthinkable had happened - Emerald actually opened up and _socialized_.

Gods, even thinking about it made Mercury shiver.

It was no-brainer that with the fact that she was married to Weiss Schnee, she'd have to open herself up to her friends too. And by some miracle, which Mercury theorized was the work of an undiscovered enemy relic, she had warmed up to them.

Ruby had matured, which endeared her to Emerald. The girl had showcased exactly what she was made of, and that had earned Emerald's respect. Yang was less of a friend and more of an acquaintance that Emerald could share barbed comments with. Blake, well she was easier - they had a lot in common - one being how they were both wiser than their years implied, which had brought them close to one another. Adding onto the fact that with Weiss' changes in support of bettering the faunus work conditions had given them an opportunity to work closely together. With Weiss' drive, Emerald's cunning, and Blake's passion and will for the faunus' betterment had made the three women gigantic forces for change.

Hell, she was even _amicable_ with the others, like those idiots from JNR, or the self-proclaimed hero of Atlas and Mantle, Penny Polendina.

And here he was. Mercury Black, taking out shady lowlifes and doing the government's dirty work. Little had changed for him, it seemed.

He felt left behind. Emerald Sustrai - no, _Schnee_ \- had reinvented herself. She was now one of the biggest names across Remnant, pushing for changes, participating in works of charity and activism, things that she probably couldn't have given a rat's ass about in their youth.

Emerald had changed, and it was no denying that it had been for the better. But Mercury hadn't.

He'd been honest with her about his career, and Emerald hadn't been disgusted with him, only concerned. Which he of course waved away like an idiot because Mercury Black was just that _stupid._

Mercury hated this. Out there, outside of his apartment complex, was the only person he ever cared about, waiting for him with her gorgeous wife that he was completely envious of, to take him to some dumb wedding that he couldn't care less about, and join with people that could afford to hate him less.

So like an idiot, of course he'd go.

He scanned his room, checking his almost barren apartment to see if he had forgotten something. Perhaps his spine? No, maybe his dignity. Most likely, it was both his stomach and his will to live.

A knock on his door brought him out of his self-loathing. He was about to snidely tell Emerald that he would be down there, probably make up some excuse as to why he wasn't headed down yet, when he saw the person at the door and his words promptly died in his mouth.

There, leaning against the doorway, was a mildly irritated Weiss Schnee. It being Xiao-Long's wedding, she had opted for a more casual wedding that would take place right outside her old house in Patch. And Weiss, being the perfectionist that she was, had chosen to wear something that elegantly walked the fine line between casual and formal. Her hair was done in an intricate braid that rested on her shoulder, and her makeup was, as usual for her, on point.

She wore a simple beige cocktail dress. It had one strap on her left shoulder and hugged her figure exceptionally well while simultaneously showcasing an ample bust without being too revealing, with the cut just stopping right at the knees. She wore matching colored heels. Her jewelry consisted of soft mint earrings and a matching necklace to boot.

Sufficed to say, with her clutching her handbag accompanied by her frustrated glare, she was _gorgeous_. And she looked ready to wail on him with that clutch of hers.

In comparison, Emerald had worn a simple, sleeveless, deep green dress, with similar jewelry, heels and a dark belt to finish the look. It was always her rule, she said - if she could get away with wearing green, she would. And so she did.

"Are you really going to stare at me with that stupid look on your face, Black?" Weiss sniped, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Well? The wedding's in three hours, and the trip will take two. I'd appreciate it if we got there an hour early, so pick yourself up and let's go. Unless you've misplaced something?"

Mercury took a few seconds to process before shaking his head, putting on his usual cocky smirk. "I forgot nothing, Ice Queen. Just making sure I didn't leave the water running is all."

Weiss cocked an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. "Really? While you were sitting there on your bed? Am I missing something, or do you take me for some kind of idiot?"

Mercury inwardly groaned. It always surprised him how sharp Weiss was, though in this case it was more of her not willing to put up with his obvious BS.

"Alright, alright," he raised his hands in the air, standing from his bed and walking over to her in mock surrender, "you got me, Mrs. Schnee. I was just contemplating the works of the universe - philosophy is just so intriguing isn't it?"

Weiss' eyes narrowed at him, before she rolled her eyes and turned away. "If you say so, Mercury. Lock the door behind you, why don't you? I fear all that mulling over philosophy and existentialism has distracted you from making sure no idiot breaks into your house."

"Yeesh, Weiss." Mercury laughed, unfazed at her bluntness. "I will, but it's not like they're going to actually be able to steal anything, right?" Which was close to the truth, really.

Mercury's apartment was nice and spacious, and his complex was situated in the nicer parts of Vale, a comfort he could afford all thanks to becoming a private contractor for Vale and Beacon. But his place was basically spartan in design - he never really picked up an eye for interior decorations, nor was he interested in knick-knacks or personal effects - the only thing of note there was his small bed, a nice kitchen with an island that he barely used unless he was feeling creative, a tv hanging on his wall, and his computer. There was nothing that screamed personal, nothing that would've indicated the owner's personality.

Ironically, that description almost fit Mercury to a tee.

Weiss tapped her foot impatiently behind him as he locked up his place, waiting in the hallway. In all honesty, he expected her to just up and leave him the moment he had gotten up, but she didn't. Weird.

"Your sense of responsibility is dreadful, Black." Weiss said, though from the sound of it, her words lacked any real bite. Really, if Mercury was actually an idiot, he'd have assumed there was a trace of concern there. "I pity my wife for having to put up with you and your lack of self-preservation. Or basic wisdom."

Mercury wanted to take a jab at her, maybe bring up his sordid past with Emerald, but thought better of it. Fake flirting with Emerald while Weiss knew about it was one thing, but he was sure no one would appreciate it if he took a step too far and actually pissed off her wife.

Ever since the two had tied the knot, Mercury had come into more contact with the heiress then he would've liked. But he grit his teeth and interacted with her anyway anytime Emerald brought her to Vale. Through the initial awkwardness, they had found a way to converse with one another - Mercury trying to get a rise out of her, while Weiss viciously shut him down or sniped back with her own brand of sarcasm.

Truth be told, did Mercury have any kind of relationship that didn't consist of him taking verbal potshots at them? Probably not.

"Alright, Weiss." Mercury walked up to her, spinning his keys around his finger, a crooked grin on his face. "Who's ready for a wedding?"

* * *

"You sure look like you hate this wedding, Mercury."

Mercury turned to his seatmate, frowning at him. He leaned in conspiratorially, and whispered. "Really, talking while the brides say their vows to one another? Really rude of you, Arc."

Jaune Arc smiled, clearly enjoying Mercury's frustrations.

"They won't hear us." Jaune whispered back. "I mean, we're here all the way at the back row. No way they can hear us, especially with Mr. Xiao-Long and Mr. Belladonna crying their eyes out over there."

The blonde pointed to the front row, where the two fathers of the brides couldn't keep themselves from bawling, clearly struggling to let go of their baby girls. Kali gently rubbed her husband's back, while Ruby was left to try and fix her father up from the mess he was making.

"So, you wanna tell me again why you look so down at my _friends'_ wedding?" Jaune asked again, emphasizing the friends part, though it lacked any real heat. If there was anything Mercury could respect about the blonde beside him, it was the fact that he was protective of those he cared about.

Mercury shrugged, leaning back into his seat, his arms crossed against his chest. He studied the man sitting next to him, realizing just how much the man had grown in the past few years.

Gone was the scraggly, blonde wimp back in Beacon. Jaune Arc had clearly filled into his role as a huntsman. He was a giant of a man now, standing above 6'5, easily towering over Mercury himself, who was nowhere near to being considered short. His blonde hair was tied back neatly into a bun. He had put on muscle, though he was closer to being lean compared to the literal behemoths that were Yatsuhashi or Winchester. He was wearing a dark tux that fit well on him, and it brought out his deep blue eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"Ironic, given just how late you arrived at this little shindig. Do _you_ mind telling me what that's all about?"

Jaune shrugged, turning to away from Mercury to watch as Yang went about her vows to Blake, both looking close to tears. "Had paperwork I needed to log back in Beacon. Headmistress Glynda needed those documents done, and I was a big enough of a moron to let it slip my mind last night. So that's the reason I'm here, stuck in the back with you, the _definition_ of sunshine and rainbows."

Mercury exhaled, not expecting Jaune to be so forthcoming. "Well, whatever," Mercury stared ahead as well, "if you really need to know, golden boy, I _despise_ social events like this."

"Kinda obvious there, Mercury." Jaune chuckled quietly, amused at the man's anti-social behavior. "But, I was more talking about how especially _sour_ you are today. Maybe it's not something, but someone bothering you."

Mercury wanted to get out of this conversation badly now. For all his awkward bumblings and sheer incompetence at socializing, Mercury grudgingly admitted to himself that Jaune had gotten better at reading people. It wasn't just his height or muscles that had grown - Jaune had matured.

"Look, I'm not going to cry to you about my problems, and I sure as hell am not willing to hear yours out anytime soon." Mercury quietly sneered. "Besides, don't you hate my guts or something? I'm not sure what kind of angle you have to help out someone you despise, _Vomit boy_."

To Mercury's dismay, his insults didn't work, and only made Jaune chuckle in his fist again. "Where'd you hear that old name from? Emerald? Well, it doesn't matter." Jaune looked down, fiddling with a few buttons on his arm. "And I don't hate you, Mercury. I'm still not sure what to call you, but it's definitely not enemy. You didn't fire that arrow, you didn't throw that spear - yes you were on their side, but you're here now with us. I've been pretty successful at moving on from the war, and so have my friends. I don't see why you shouldn't be able to do the same."

"You're lying."

"I really can't see any reason for me to lie, Mercury. And I'm pretty sure you can't either. One proof that we really won that war is that we've stopped all that fighting. I don't want anymore enemies - I have enough as is with the remaining grimm and the splintered White Fang factions. I'd much prefer it if we all get along."

"Then what? What the hell is this interrogation for?" Mercury practically seethed, though Jaune remained unfazed.

"It's not an interrogation." Jaune coolly remarked. "I would know. I've done plenty of it. It's simple really. This," he subtly gestured to everything around them, "is a great day, and I'm surrounded by the people that I love - mostly - and two of my best friends are getting married, and here you are: moody, angsty, and cursing the world around you while everyone here is enjoying themselves. And I don't want you ruining that."

"You don't have anything to worry about, Arc." Mercury grimaced, the fight leaving his body. "I have no reason of doing anything petty or stupid just because I'm in a shit mood."

" _Language_ , but also thanks." Jaune's smiled pretty much covered his entire face as Blake and Yang finished their vows and finally kissed one another, with all of the guests whooping and cheering for them. Jaune, Mercury, and the rest rose to their feet and happily clapped along to the newly-wedded couple. As people left their seats to follow the two to the reception, Jaune pulled Mercury aside.

"Look," Jaune said, "I know we're not close. I'm not even sure if we'll ever be friends, but you are Emerald's best friend, and she's someone I've grown to care about. So I'd really appreciate it if you let me help you out with whatever this is."

Mercury sighed, leaning against a tree and pocketing his hands in his pants. "What 'this' is is none of your business. If I was a better man, maybe I'd tell you over a drink. But neither am I a good man, nor am I drinking one."

Jaune sighed, scratching the back of his neck, something Mercury had picked up on as a habit of his whenever he was feeling shy or awkward. "Well, I did try. I'll leave you be now, Mercury. Enjoy the rest of the party."

As the man walked away, Mercury rubbed his head. He hated this, hated all of it. He considered just up and leaving - as if anyone would actually miss him besides Em - but thought better of it.

He didn't want to do that to her. She was the only reason he was even here.

As he trudged towards the reception, which was held in the front yard of their quaint log cabin, Mercury felt his mood worsen.

As he stepped into the clearing, he saw everyone celebrating, giving their congratulations the newly weds. They were all so happy and loving and _ugh_ by the gods did this all just make Mercury want to hurl.

It definitely didn't help to see Emerald and Weiss, happily chatting away with one another and with Blake and Yang. They were so close, so inseparable. Three years of marriage and shared-business, and yet he had never seen Emerald so blissfully happy, so comfortable in someone else's space. The fact that she was surrounded by so many former enemies didn't even faze her - right here, right now, she was happy

And Mercury was left all alone again, like the day she left for Atlas all those years ago.

* * *

The party was fine, really. The music played by that Atlesian team, FNKY, was good. Mercury preferred punk and rock, but he doubted anyone wanted his opinion on what kind of music to play at a wedding.

He stood far off at the side, content with watching the revelries happen without him.

There was Nora and Ren, the first couple to be wedded after the war, and they tore up the dance floor. They danced in sync, never missing a beat, and the cheers of the onlookers just pushed them even more. On the side, their twin daughters were playing with their aunt Ruby.

Taiyang was chatting up the Belladonna parents, and all three seemed so happy. And also weirdly conniving-looking. Mercury had made to pass by them once, off to get another glass of soda, when he had overheard them talking about grandchildren and possible donors.

He had left quickly after.

Oscar Pines, the upcoming star of the Beacon staff, was laughing with Jaune, faint blushes on their cheeks, evidence of just how drunk they both were. Jaune cracked a joke and the younger man howled with laughter, patting Jaune on the back like they were the greatest friends in the world.

Even Sun Wukong, someone he thought would have second thoughts at attending the ceremony, had shown up with his team in tow, and had all surrounded Blake to shower her with gifts and congratulations, to which the cat faunus responded in kind - she had developed a unique camaraderie with team SSSN, and looked happy talking to them.

Everyone was in good spirits, but something was missing. Or someone.

"Hey there, Mr. Mysterious." A voice cheerfully called to him at his side.

Mercury groaned. So that was what had been missing. One of the fucking brides herself.

He turned to look at his side, lazily raising his cup of soda in greeting to Yang Xiao-Long.

He had expected her to wear something like a suit for her wedding, but he was surprised. Both brides had ended up wearing bridal gowns, and both were escorted by their fathers down the aisle.

Let it be said that Yang Xiao-Long was very in touch with her feminine side, and was proud to flaunt it.

"Hey there, Mrs. Belladonna." Mercury greeted. "Or is it still Xiao-Long?"

Yang grinned, sipping from her glass of champagne as she neared him. "Xiao-Long-Belladonna, actually."

"Wow. Quite the mouthful, huh?"

"I don't know. Kinda seems melodic to me actually. _Xiao-Long-Belladonna, oooooohhhh._ " She sang out of tune, though it did get a chuckle out of him. "I'm sure someone could make a song about it."

"Sure. It's your wedding day, so I'm legally obliged to agree to anything you say, no matter how blatantly wrong they may be."

Yang laughed, slugging him in the arm. _Haven't missed that one b_ _it_ , Mercury grumbled to himself.

"Real funny guy, aren't you? Maybe I should've hired you as our comedian! You would've been a class act, man. I swear." Yang smiled up at him. Mercury shrugged, returning the smile.

"Maybe, though I'm not sure a lot of them would've appreciated my dark sense of humor." Mercury took a swig from his soda, taking comfort in its sweet, caffeinated flavor. "I would've started with our shared experiences with prosthetics."

"Ooohh, not sure about that." Yang grinned, the same grin she used when she was readying a terribly made pun. "I'm not even sure I could give you a _hand_ in making a joke like that land on its own two _feet._ "

"I am legally obligated to laugh and smile at everything you say, Yang, but this feels like torture." Mercury said through grit teeth. "I mean, those puns were absolutely criminal. Like, they took a knife and jammed it into their own dad's throat levels of criminal."

Yang's smile never fell, but he saw something change in her eyes.

_Ah, shit. Great job, Black. Go on and ruin a lady's special day, why don't ya?_

"You know, Merc," Yang softly said, "it's not very cool of you to ruin my special day like that by not being honest with yourself." She looked at him pointedly, clearly expecting something from him.

Mercury looked away, not really wanting this conversation to continue. "It's your wedding day, blondie. You really shouldn't spend it with some brooding idiot like me, hoping to see what his problem is." He carefully spun the cup in his hand, watching the little waves the motion made across the surface of his soda. "My problems are mine alone, alright? This is your big day with Belladonna over there, your _wife._ I'm not gonna ruin it by bringing you down with my crap, when neither you nor your friends even like me."

That was when Yang's smile fully dropped, though at this point all Mercury could care about was ending this conversation as quickly as possible, and if that meant channeling his usual asshole habits, then he would do it

"You're moping at my wedding because you think no one likes you?" Yang whispered incredulously. "That's pretty immature of you, Black. Blake and I made the conscious effort to invite you, to bring you into this when we didn't even invite CFVY or hell, even Penny's friend. We invited _you_ ," she punctuated by lightly jabbing her steel finger in his chest, "because we wanted you here. Of course Emerald played a part in that decision, but at the end of the day it's still _my_ wedding, and the people here are _my_ friends. Maybe you don't see me as one, but the fact that you threw everything away just to help us back in the day means something to me - it means something to my friends. Remember that the next time you get all moody and angsty like some dumb teenager."

After that hushed tirade, she stomped off to where Blake was, and the second she came into the public eye, her mood shifted immediately, changing her previous frown into a brilliant smile in a second as she sauntered over to her wife, 'saving' her from team SSSN's attention.

_Oh gods. Maybe today is the day I decide to get a drink._

* * *

After hours of watching, and joining Ruby in one dance that she had vehemently insisted on, he made his way to one of the empty tables.

The night had finally drawn on the celebrations, and soon the guests continuously trickled off for the evening. Some, like FNKY, planned on continuing their party elsewhere, while SSSN had signed off for the night - they had an early flight to catch the next day to return to Vacuo.

Soon, it was just the brides' closest friends and family, which meant Emerald stayed a bit longer to wait for her wife. So it was no surprise that she joined him at the vacant table, nursing a small drink in her hand.

Mercury raised his own glass - water now, since he didn't want his kidneys to burst - and proposed their own small toast to the newly weds. Emerald smiled and clinked her glass to his, before both taking a healthy swig from their drinks.

"So." Emerald said, putting down her now empty glass, a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"So." Mercury muttered, putting down his own glass.

"You gonna say anything, or are you planning on keeping this going 'til the sun shines?" Emerald drummed her manicured nails on the table, a little habit she picked up from Weiss whenever she felt anxious. "You've been cagey all day, Merc. I get that this whole thing isn't exactly what you're into, but I really thought we could use this day to, you know, hang out? It's been a while since I've been back in Vale, and I don't know when I'll be around again once Weiss and I head back to Atlas. But so far, all you've done is avoid me and tick off my wife, so I ask: what's your deal?"

Mercury shrugged, keeping his eyes glued to the last vestiges of celebration. Yang had Jaune in a headlock, rubbing her metal arm against his head in the most violent but sweet noogie he had ever seen, while their friends and families laughed at the antics.

"Dunno," Mercury rested his head on his arm, feeling completely drained. "Does there have to be a deal with me? Ir really seems more fun than to just talk to you like this rather than hanging out here by my lonesome - maybe it'll even get me your undivided attention this time around."

Emerald's head swiveled to his direction, shock written all over her face, before settling on a muted, defensive look of anger. "You're going to have to clarify that, or do we have to make this wedding even more dramatic than it already is?"

Mercury turned to her, clearly peeved. "I think it's pretty clear what I said, Em. I'm sure I didn't stutter my words."

" _Fine_." Emerald hissed. "You want my attention? Well here it is, you prick. I come back to Vale to attend a wedding and see my best friend, and he doesn't even have the decency to be straight with me? I'm _married_ Mercury, to a woman I love - I am dedicated to my company. Yeah, _mine._ Because I carry the Schnee name now, and with it all its expectations. I have responsibilities, while you're either off out in the wilds killing grimm, or you're in one of the Kingdoms doing assassination jobs for their governments."

"Oh look, you're the one who kept reminding me that I shouldn't jeopardize the wedding, but now who's close to raising her _fucking_ voice and messing _their_ evening, huh?"

"Of course you'd turn this against me, you dick." Emerald stood up. Clearly, she was done with his bullshit. She smoothed her dress out before making her way to her wife, but not before glaring at him. "You don't wanna be honest with your shit right now? Fine by me. So long as you promise you don't stick your nose in my shit, you bastard."

It had been a while since Mercury had felt Emerald's words sting in a long while. But he couldn't help it.

As she stormed off to Weiss and her friends, Mercury slipped out of the wedding. There was a rented bullhead that was taking all the guests off the island, no matter how many boarded. And right now, Mercury was all alone. As he signaled for the pilot to start, telling him that there wasn't anyone following for a while, he fell back into his musings.

He barely noticed the engine roar to life, or that they had taken off.

Because then and there, after so many years, Mercury finally got it. To be honest, he already _knew_ a long time ago, but he had been adamant in denying it. But now, there was now running away from the truth.

Mercury Black was in love with Emerald. Mercury Black was envious of Weiss. And Mercury Black was so, depressingly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is my first foray in smut and proper drama. The whole thing will center around Mercury Black and his self-destructive habits concerning the little relationships he has. I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> So this was my longest written chapter ever. Barely even knew the time had passed when writing this damn thing.
> 
> I'm writing smut now! Or at least, trying to. I want to be able to expand my horizons and try my hand at writing different genres, and RWBY is something I'm very comfortable writing. Another, slightly more selfish reason for this, is that I wanna try my hand at taking commissions. I don't want to write smut all the time, but if I plan on accepting works to write, I should at least prove that I can be able to write a variety of stories.
> 
> I'm an amateur at best, so I still don't know what I want to do. Whatever happens, I'm really proud of writing this first chapter!


	2. Settling Things

On most days, Mercury would have started his morning early. People tended to view him as a slacker, and they were pretty spot on for the most part. As much as he loved a good fight and even better if it was a good kill, Mercury played the part of a lazy guy pretty well. Outside of his work as a huntsman, there really wasn't anything he was super invested in.

Mercury liked bright and colorful pictures, so he read comics on his scroll. But he wasn't a _fan_ of the heroes or the stories - he was just amused by the pretty panels and the ridiculous fights. He also liked food, but he wasn't a big fan of preparing it. Marcus, for all of his many, _many_ faults had been a decent enough cook, and as much as he took pleasure in beating his own son black and blue, Marcus didn't really get anything out of starving him. How could he expect his son to fight back if he couldn't even stand up? So Mercury never truly learned to cook all that well. He instead prepared easy to make meals, or just ordered out - he really didn't see the difference between either except one required little to no effort on his part.

Mercury liked fiddling with tech. A small hobby of his was just taking apart gadgets and weapons just to reassemble them again - there had been many days where he would just sit on his table, attaching and detaching his prosthetic legs. He wasn't a gearhead like Ruby, though. He just needed something to occupy his hands.

He even liked the shows he streamed on his television and PC, but he wasn't passionate about them. Mercury just wanted entertainment. He wasn't about to go and invest time and emotions into fictional characters and stories. All in all, Mercury really wasn't all that interested in anything.

Most days he didn't even notice. He'd go out, accept a mission to exterminate grimm or silence another crook trying to make it big, and finish the job. Plenty of his contracts didn't even last a week since the kingdoms had their own people to gather intel and handle prep work - all Mercury needed to do was kill without fail. So he didn't.

Sure, he definitely had more than a few memorable jobs. Mercury even made sure to personally document his favorite missions. Like going up against that former White Fang member with the chainsaw - the guy's splinter cell had started gaining traction, and by the gods did Mercury love it when he had stomped both their cause and their leader's head into the ground in a lovely display of just how outmatched the guy had been compared to Mercury. Or that one time he had been dropped deep into Mount Glenn to hunt down the psychotic doctor Merlot. Oh, did Mercury have one hell of a time killing all those mutant Grimm.

He loved it. Marcus saw killing as a way to profit, and only saw battle as a means to do it. But Mercury got off of it. While others like Adam were obsessed with delusions of power and control, Mercury wasn't. He thrived in the heat of battle - the madness and chaos, the uncertainty of it all was intoxicating to him. Better than any high he would get from drugs or drinks. Every strike was a story, every shred of pain he felt filled with history. But the best part about a battle for him was how it ended.

Mercury didn't love killing people. He wasn't the type for serial murder or anything like it. No, Mercury loved the feeling of beating someone strong into the ground. He wanted to showcase his strength against someone who could actually fight back and prove with a shadow of a doubt that he was _better._

The elation he felt when he put Marcus out of his misery was addicting, and recreating the feeling in battle was euphoric every single time.

But outside of that? Nope. Nada. Nothing.

Well there had been sleeping with Emerald, but now that that's off the table, pornography starring former huntresses and raunchy faunus would have to do.

Which was why he was so bored out of his mind right now.

The day after the wedding, and more importantly his argument with Emerald, he'd informed his clients that he was taking the week off. Not like it really mattered, since most of his missions were just commissions by the kingdoms - unlike other huntsmen or huntresses that actually had proper employment. Hell, even his huntsman license was less an official ID, and more a written permission for him to kill.

Huntsmen were labeled as heroes. The military seen as a necessity. Mercury on the other hand was nothing more than a very convenient gun that Vale and the other kingdoms could aim at anything they didn't like, and simply pull the trigger.

Today he found himself in his apartment lying back on his bed. This was probably the third day he had done nothing - the only reason he got off his ass was to shower, shit, and eat half a meal before he drifted off into another fourteen-hour nap. Rinse and repeat.

His place was silent. The only sounds he heard were the ones made by his fan and the usual bustle of the city outside.

He considered turning on his TV and fall asleep to some nice background noise that the latest mediocre action-adventure film could provide, but thought better of it. The remote was on his couch and he was too lazy to take five steps to get it. That also took booting up his computer off his list - he couldn't imagine how much work that would take: getting up from his bed and pressing a few buttons to turn it on. No way, that would take too much effort.

With his options running thin, Mercury decided on the most obvious choice to take: go back to sleep. It was brilliant! No energy or effort required, no need for him to stand up or move around - really, it was perfect.

After a few seconds of turning on his bed he found the sweet spot, and closed his eyes. No sooner as he was about to fall into his extremely unnecessary nap, his scroll rang.

 _The hell? I specifically told those idiots on the council that I wouldn't pick up my scroll._ Mercury growled, getting out of his _perfect_ position and grabbed his scroll from his nightstand, wondering who in their right minds would call him on his goddamn day o- Oh. _Oh._

On his display was the name of the person he dreaded to see right now: Weiss Schnee. The bane of his current existence.

Mercury weighed out his options - he could choose not to answer. Weiss was persistent, but she wouldn't waste too much time on someone who wouldn't pick up their scroll. She was efficient like that. However, in line with her efficiency she'd most likely barge into his place within a few hours and raise hell.

Last he'd heard, the Xiao-Long-Belladonna, and holy hell that was still a mouthful, had gone straight to their honeymoon. A whole month on a cruise, courtesy of the Captain that both Belladonna and Wukong had saved back when they were headed for Menagerie. Turns out the man had struck it big after the war and opened up a very successful cruise company which catered mostly to huntsmen - they were less likely to be put off by the very, very big mounted defenses on the ship.

While many of the people who had attended the weekend wedding resided in Vale, he had assumed the Schnee couple would've headed straight back to Atlas. But instead, the two had taken an extended leave from their company to catch up with their friends in Vale. Emerald really had grown attached to her wife's friends.

 _Tch._ Mercury scratched the back of his neck, realizing he wasn't going to get out of this. Either he answered the call and face whatever wrath Weiss was going to bring down on his head, or not answer and see firsthand just how far the Schnee connections went. If he ran now, make a few calls and change his identity, he'd maybe have a week at _most_ before Atlesian specialists went busting through his hideout.

The choice was an easy one to make.

"Good morning, Schnee," Mercury brought the scroll to his ear, purposely putting on a tired and groggy voice, "how can this local cripple help you today?"

"It's the middle of the afternoon, you dunce." Came the clearly pissed voice of Weiss. Mercury was taken aback - _huh, so it is_ \- he hadn't realized he'd overslept today. "You and I need to talk."

 _And there it is._ "Ooohhh, no can do Weiss. See, I'm currently engaged in a very important matter that required my immediate attention. I know _you_ of all people would understand honoring prior commitments."

"I would," Weiss drawled out, "except I know for a fact that all you're doing right now is drooling all over your bed. You haven't even come out of your apartment in the last two days."

"Wait, you're in touch with my _handler_? Are you actually fucking with me?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Black. You hurt my wife and we will talk about it while I still have a forgiving bone in my body, unless you _really_ want to see me well and truly pissed. And of course I'm in touch with your handlers. I'm in touch with everyone."

Mercury wanted to die right then and there. He had no energy whatsoever for this. Maybe it still wasn't too late to run off with a new identity - Junior did owe him a favor.

"Junior's not going to help you, if that's what you're thinking."

_Shit._

"Ahahah, is that right?" Mercury nervously laughed. "Really weird of you to bring up Junior now all of a sudden, but sure Weiss. Whatever you say."

"I'm not doing this over the scroll with you, Black. I'm sending you the address and time of our meeting - either you bring yourself down here or I use all of my authority as the head of the Schnee Corporation and let you see _exactly_ what I do to those that hurt the people I love."

" _Hurt_ is such a strong word there, Weiss. I'd say what Em and I had was more of a row, and no one really gets hurt in tho-"

He was cut off with a click and a beep, signaling that Weiss had dropped the call.

Mercury let his scroll fall from his grip and groaned in his pillow. This was really happening, wasn't it? He just had to tick off the wife of one of the most powerful and influential women in Remnant, didn't he? Mercury just couldn't let go of his stupid emotions and had to act like some stupid, lovesick teenager. Gods, Marcus was probably rolling in his grave, laughing his ass off at his son's predicament

His scroll pinged - Weiss' message had arrived. Reluctantly picking up his scroll, Mercury seriously considered running away now.

That won't work. Weiss didn't even have to bring the full force of her company to hunt him down. She had the rest of RWBY and JNR to do that for her.

_Fuck my life._

* * *

After a quick bath and a clean change of clothes, he had trudged out of his apartment miraculously feeling half-decent. But that good feeling was short-lived as it was overshadowed by the sheer _fucking_ dread he felt as he made his way to Weiss' place to meet.

Mercury had been a bit surprised at the location she had picked out, since he knew it pretty well himself.

It was a small park, a few blocks off from the diner he and Emerald had regularly met at a few years back. It was small, and not a whole load of folks went there. The daily population mostly consisted of a few elderly folks, some high school students that had made it their place to hangout and study, and a couple of homeless people. Not a single one would give a damn about Mercury, and he liked it that way.

The city itself was quiet that afternoon. Most caused by the lull between rush hours, which suited him just fine. He'd rather not have his execution by Weiss' hand made public to the city - he'd survive being torn a new one by Weiss but a public dressing down was something he'd never live down.

As he drew closer to the park he saw no one was by the entrance, nor did the part seem teeming with life. But Mercury was particularly fond of this nice little bench near the gate, and there he saw her seated. Weiss-freaking-Schnee looked like she had just gotten out of a meeting with her plain white blouse and light blue skirt - her attire was finished with a pair of dark shades sitting prettily on her head, dark heels, and a white overcoat that was folded neatly on her lap. And she did not look happy.

"Mercury." She pointedly said as he arrived.

"Ice Queen." Mercury dryly replied.

"After all these years, you still retain the emotional maturity of an angst-ridden teen. I'm not surprised."

Mercury clicked his tongue, not really in the mood for whatever this was. "Alright Weiss, you got me where you want me. Am I in Ruby's line of sight yet? Or is Nora going to burst out of the ground and break my robotic kneecaps? Or maybe you'll pull out the big guns and actually sic the Atlesian army on my good-looking ass?"

"You give yourself too much credit. And you're stalling." Weiss patted the seat next to her, the look she gave him left no room for arguments. Mercury didn't want to push his luck too far and plopped himself on the empty space on the bench.

"Well. Here I am."

"Do you ever stop running your mouth, or are you just incapable of actually shutting up?"

As if proving her point, his mouth did in that moment open before he could actually think up a proper response.

"Maybe if you used those pretty lips of yours, I will."

 _Yeah_. Maybe Weiss was right. But was it really his fault that he'd been conditioned to respond to serious and heartfelt conversations by pissing them off and deflecting? Because he was addicted to making things harder for everyone. Or maybe he was just an asshole.

The two weren't exactly mutually exclusive, though. Which was probably worse.

Weiss to her credit simply scoffed and rolled her eyes. It was clear she had seen the split-second look of regret on his face after he spoke. "Oh please. My lips are reserved for Emerald's pleasure only. You can go find some floozy to shut you up instead."

Mercury breathed a sigh of relief. _Right, Weiss was still the most mature person he knew._ Sure, she was passionate and prone to vicious outbursts when provoked, but she was also smart enough to pick up on the fact that Mercury didn't really mean any of it.

"Please, did you really think I'd get mad? I _know_ you're an emotionally-stunted manchild, Black. I'd be more surprised if you hadn't tried to get on my nerves, given how ridiculously immature you are when it comes to these kinds of things."

 _Ouch._ Okay, maybe she wasn't all that above calling him out for being a prick. "I'm capable of handling conversations like this, Weiss."

"Oh yes. Beating on Emerald whilst exposing every inch of her vulnerabilities when you were both still in Salem's clutches was proof of your maturity." She sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, it's as if you're incapable of having a middle ground when it comes to these things. You either deflect and avoid or just force the person you're talking to to bear the full force of your 'wisdom'."

"Is there a reason you called me hear other than to tear me a new one?"

"Obviously. But you're not exactly making it easy for me to get to the point. Now, are you finally going to shut up and let me say my piece, or do you really want to start a battle of wits with Weiss Schnee?"

"I think I can handle whatever you throw at me."

"Well _I_ lived with Yang for years."

" _Fine._ " Mercury conceded. He just wanted this over with. He gestured for her to continue.

Weiss nodded. "I know about you and Emerald. Not just your past - I know you still feel for her."

 _Way to go for the throat there Weiss. My old man would be proud._ Mercury shrugged, but made no move to respond.

"I... I want to make it clear that I love her." Weiss continued. "And while I understand how you feel, I'm not going to apologize for having her in my life. She's my wife - the love of my life. But I _do_ want to be more considerate of your feelings, Mercury."

Mercury's brow rose. "Considerate how?"

Weiss pursed her lips, a few cracks of insecurity revealing itself. "Emerald insisted that I try and strike up a bond with you. It makes sense, really. Her wife and her best friend, of course she'd want them to be close."

"But I'm me." Mercury grunted. "And you're you."

"Yes. I admit, I'm not exactly the most sociable person out there. I push for too much, too quickly - something I've mostly outgrown, but I still have my moments. When Emerald came to me saying she wanted you to be more included in our lives, I suspect I might've been a bit too enthusiastic with it. I treated it... I treated _you_ like a mission that needed to be accomplished right away. And for that, I apologize."

Mercury remained silent through her little speech, never once taking his eyes off her. He could admit to himself that he was a bit taken back. Weiss Schnee wasn't someone who let herself be vulnerable like this. She was someone who was more than happy to admit her mistakes and shortcomings, apologize, and make amends or quickly improve. But she was never vulnerable when she did so. And he hated it.

It was one thing to see Emerald hurt. It was another to realize he'd hurt someone Emerald loved too.

"Look, I haven't exactly made it easier." Mercury said, after a period of silence. Weiss immediately focused on him, hanging on to his every word. "Whatever your issues, Ice Queen, I can promise you that you are still leagues better than me. Looking back, at least you made an effort."

And she did. Mercury could recall Emerald and Weiss' visits to Vale perfectly. Every time Weiss would approach him alone, she had tried to do something for him. Start a conversation, tell him about their latest business ventures, or just invite him over for a meal. She had been a tad pushy every time she tried, but he could tell that they were made in an honest effort to bridge the gap between them. All to make Emerald happy.

But all Mercury did was shut her down. He tried to be civil and polite, but it immediately devolved into a routine he was most familiar with: be a complete ass instead of outright saying no to her attempts at friendship. Weiss being Weiss went with it easily - she still retained a bit of her hair-trigger temper and was more than happy to match his insults and teasing with her own.

In a way, those barbed insults and passive-aggressive words had helped make things easier between them, but it didn't make them friends. And that was his fault.

"I'm an anti-social jerk, Weiss." Mercury continued. "Even I can admit that. I'm no good at this whole being honest thing. And that's not fair to the both of you. Look, I know I hurt Emerald. I've been acting like a dick whenever either of you are around because its easier. I don't have to deal with..."

"Stupid emotions." Weiss finished for him. Mercury sighed and nodded.

"Weiss, I-I'm sorry. And I promise I'll apologize to Em the next time I see her, I swear. But I'll also understand if, after this you'll want nothing to do with me." Mercury made to rise, trying to end their little pity-party. "I'll get out of your hair now, alright? Later."

"What? No!" Weiss' hand immediately shot out to grip Mercury's arm, holding him in place. "You dunce, we aren't finished."

Mercury tried pulling away, but Weiss' reputation as a huntress was far from a lie. Her grip held strong, and he could even see a flash of aura strengthening her grip.

"Weiss, let go."

"Not until you hear me out, you thick-headed fool."

Not wanting to complicate things further, Mercury relaxed his arm and leaned back into his seat. Weiss, sensing he wasn't going to run off, released his arm from her grip.

"Gods, you can be so dramatic." Weiss huffed, smoothing over her folded coat. "I want you to make peace with Emerald. What the both of you have is special. It's obvious how precious you are to her, and I can see it's the same for you. I have no intention of taking away the bond you both share. Trust me, I understand what it's like to have so few people to depend on."

"It was war, Weiss. No one could rely on anybody else but the people they fought with." Mercury pocketed his hands and hung his head back against the seat. "Emerald and I, we had nothing to our names and nobody to turn to. After Salem caught wind that we had run off, she'd sent Hazel to track us down and kill us. She couldn't afford traitors leaking her plans, even if neither of us were exactly privy to that witch's ideas. But I guess Hazel wasn't all that bad - when he found us, we were exhausted with no resources to speak of. He could've snapped our neck no problem, but he didn't. Instead, the big man walked up to the two of us and ripped off my right leg and took one of Em's guns. After that, he just left."

Weiss' features softened as she listened to his tale. "He let you escape."

Mercury hummed in agreement. "The big guy just needed proof that he'd offed us to get Salem off our scent, though ripping off my leg hurt like a bitch. Complete overkill. But it worked and the rest is history."

"I still haven't properly thanked you for helping us, Mercury." A smirk appeared at the corner of her mouth, like she remembered something funny. "Though you never really gave me a chance to do so."

Mercury softly chuckled. "Yeah, well I didn't need it. I did it because I had no choice, plus you got most of the Kingdoms off my back. Granting Em and I amnesty was the only thing I wanted after the war, and you and your goody-goody friends delivered. Wanted to leave it at that."

"It _would_ be like you to do just that." The smile on Weiss relaxed Mercury. He could feel the tension fade away between the two of them. "Well, if you want to let bygones be bygones, then I suppose it's reasonable."

"Well, that's out of the way at least. But I'm guessing we aren't finished yet, are we?"

Weiss nodded, anxiety etched on her face. "I want you and Emerald to settle things. You both obviously want each other in your lives, and I refuse to stand in your way. I also want us to communicate more often - ideally, I'd like it for us to be friends, but I'll be content for now if we're simply amicable with one another."

"Can't see anything wrong with that." Mercury grinned, though it lacked its usual mischief. "I'm cool with us being friends. I'm just struggling with thinking up things we have in common to enjoy."

"Other than Emerald."

"Yeah. But we'll figure that out later, _buddy._ " Mercury teased. Weiss swatted him with the back of her hand, but even she couldn't keep the smile off her face from showing.

"Quite. But, there is one last thing."

"Shoot."

"Emerald and I agreed that you and I should become closer." Weiss toyed with the coat on her lap like she was nervous about something. "And I support you and my wife finally making up. So _I_ thought of a way to... solve all our problems in one go, I suppose."

Mercury's eyes narrowed, weirded out by Weiss trailing off at the last part. "And what exactly would this plan be, Weiss?"

The back of Weiss' ears reddened, something Mercury rarely saw. Something was embarrassing Weiss Schnee enough that she'd blush in front of him, and it intrigued him. What was happening to her?

Weiss exhaled a shallow breath, steadying herself. After a brief moment, Mercury saw her steel her gaze and turned to him, her eyes filled with determination, fear, and maybe he was just imagining things, but he could sense a bit of _excitement_ there as well.

"Would you like to sleep with both Emerald and I?"

* * *

Night had finally fallen upon Vale. People were rushing home, eager to get away from their jobs, classes, or whatever it was that regular people did with their lives.

Around this hour, Mercury would've just gotten back from training. Days without missions weren't all that rare, so he normally spent his free time sparring with other huntsmen, tuning up his legs, and begrudgingly finishing up his reports from the field. After that he'd mess around and stream his shows, or play a few rounds of his favorite online game, or catch up on the latest issue of X-ray and Vav. Finish the day off with a salad or a sandwich, a quick bath, and finally going to bed.

Normal. Nice. And very simple.

All things that were _far_ from how he felt right now.

After his meetup with Weiss, he'd hurried back to his place and just crashed on his bed. Five hours had now passed, and he was still laying there. Processing.

_"Would you like to sleep with both Emerald and I?"_

Her words echoed in his mind, and he had no idea what to do.

Normally, if a guy was offered a threesome with two very attractive girls they'd accept it, no questions asked. If it was Weiss and Emerald that were offering the guy, they'd say yes even faster. But it was Weiss Schnee, offering up herself and her wife Emerald, to Mercury Black. That was different. That was _difficult._

Mercury was no stranger to sex. Other than Emerald, he had messed around with one of the Malachite twins. He even had a one-night stand with Neo after Emerald left - the woman had appeared to him during a mission in Vacuo, and she had made her intentions for him _very_ clear that day.

Hell, he had even hit it off with _Yang_ once. It was before anything official had happened with her and Blake. The Belladonna girl had been trying things out with Sun, and Yang was bored. As it happened, Mercury wouldn't say no to having a fling with the golden spitfire. He had never had more than one partner at a time, though.

But other than that, nothing. He didn't sleep with women he didn't know, and he wasn't interested in hitting on other girls. Emerald had always been the one he felt most comfortable with. Sex with her was great - at first it was just desperation on both ends to forget about the world, but when they got the opportunity to explore, they took to it like fish in water. They grew to understand one another. They knew each other's likes and dislikes in and out of the bed, and Mercury couldn't control it. Without him noticing, she'd snuck her way into his heart and stole it without ever knowing she did.

Mercury hated letting her go, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin her happiness. He could fight the monsters of grimm and beasts that wore the skin of humans and faunus, but he had never fought to keep something he loved in his entire life.

So when Weiss had made her offer, Mercury had no idea what to do nor did he have any idea on how he was supposed to feel at the moment.

He _knew_ he was confused. He was _aware_ that he was afraid. He was also in complete _denial_ about how exciting the prospect was for him.

Mercury had been on a dry-spell for a year now. Neo was missing, Miltia was seeing some mystery guy and Melanie was strictly lesbian, and Yang was married. Adding on to the fact that he never went to clubs and he refused any chances to go to get-togethers or parties unless they were necessary had only made it worse.

As strange as it was, Mercury never screwed around with women he didn't know. Other guys would jump at the chance to have sex with no-strings attached, but not Mercury. He could only guess that he was weird like that. He preferred women he had some association with - maybe it was paranoia, or maybe he was just stupid.

It was fine though. For months, his hand and his scroll had sufficed to take care of his needs, at least until today.

It was horrible, what Weiss' words did to him. Mercury couldn't stop imagining it. All he could do was think about it.

Mercury was hopelessly attracted to Emerald, and remembering how beautiful she was in all her glory had only made the night worse for him. But he couldn't deny how gorgeous Weiss was - he could only imagine what she looked like writhing under him in pleasure, or how sweet her moans would be. _Both_ of them together only worsened his insomnia.

Mercury looked down at his pants.

"Fuck, this is gonna be a long night."

* * *

Mercury had spent all night lying awake. He had tried everything: cold showers, Cinder Fall, Port's _everything_ , the sight of bloodied grimm, Cinder Fall, Yang's puns, Cinder- _freaking_ -fall, all to no avail.

He sat on his couch, barely listening to what was playing on screen, he noticed he had gotten a message.

From Emerald.

Yesterday, after Weiss made her offer, she had assured him that she was in no rush for his answer, and quickly moved on from the topic all the while Mercury was left dumbfounded while he listened to to her about how Emerald would see him tomorrow for brunch.

Mercury activated his scroll. He didn't get notifications all that much. Other than Emerald, nobody really bothered to text him, which was fine. He really only used the thing for games, funny videos, shows, music, porn, Emerald, and keeping in touch with his contractors across Remnant.

Ignoring the virtual greeting card the Xiao-Long-Belladonna - _they really need to fix that_ \- had sent him, he thumbed past it to Emerald's message.

**How's brunch sound, say 10:00 AM? I miss the old diner, and I'll even get you your favorite blueberry pie.**

He checked the time - just a little over seven. Mercury was in no hurry. The place was close enough, and if he went early there'd realistically be no problem. There was no rush.

So why was he both eager to see her again and dreading the whole thing all at the same time?

* * *

"Hey." Emerald smiled as he walked through the diner's door, its bell jingling signifying his entrance. She reserved their favorite booth, all the way at the end, closest to the restrooms. "As promised: a blueberry cheesecake. My treat."

Mercury sat across her. Another thing he recalled we with a small pang of guilt - they used to sit together all the time. How inseparable they both were. Now, it felt like he was putting space between them, something Emerald undoubtedly noticed.

"Thanks." Mercury took a small slice of the cake, and _gods_ was it still as good as he remembered. "You want one?" Emerald waved away his offer.

"Weiss makes sure I take my breakfast seriously." She patted her stomach, laughing at her wife. "That woman. It's as if she'd go on a crusade if I dared to even miss a single meal prepared by her chefs. Once- _onc_ _e_ I came home from a meeting with Ghira and Blake and I tell her that I had skipped dinner and that it was no big deal. I asked if we could get Mistralian, and get this - she _literally_ calls up this four-star chef from Mistral that happened to be in Atlas to promote their new book just to get them to cook for us. In the middle of the night."

"Oh, you poor thing." Mercury exaggerated his pout, earning him a quick laugh from Emerald. "Is your gorgeous, wealthy, powerful wife making things too hard for you? Is she shoving things down your throat that you're not comfortable with? It must be so hard having Weiss Schnee as your loving wife."

"Gods, shut up you bastard." Emerald laughed. She reached over just to swat his bicep. "And yes, if you must know it _is_ hard being married to her. She reminds me just how _hard_ she can be every night."

Mercury's face scrunched up. " _Disgusting._ What would dear-old mommy Cinder say if she caught you messing around with the Schnee heiress?"

Emerald smirked, refusing to back down. "That depraved bitch would be proud, unlike someone's papa. How do you think Marcus would feel knowing his one and only son still hasn't settled down and knocked up some random woman, huh? I bet he's laughing at his son's utter incompetence at getting a love-life."

Mercury barked in laughter. Brothers, he had missed this. No one bit back like Emerald did. She was ferocious, in love and in life, and it was something Mercury found he couldn't tear away from no matter how hard he tried. Which was downright dangerous. Emerald followed suit, both of them howling with laughter. Lucky for them that the diner was experiencing a lull in customers.

Years after Emerald had married, Mercury had begun slowly cutting her off. The man was many things: selfish, arrogant, insensitive, and loads more of horrible personality traits, but when it came to Emerald he just couldn't help but be better for her. He could probably blame it on that one spar they had when they were under Salem's command, and it just got worse from there. And he couldn't ruin her marriage by having his feelings in the mix, so he gradually distanced himself from her, though the small venomous voice at the back of his head kept insisting that he was doing it so he wouldn't get hurt.

Whatever it was, Mercury had began closing himself off from her, and he had been stupid enough to think she wouldn't notice after all these years. It had almost come to head during the wedding. No, he really shouldn't get comfortable with her right now.

 _But if you agree to Weiss' offer, then shouldn't your number one priority be to get_ really _comfortable with Emerald again?_ That traitorous voice whispered in his head. Mercury really hated it.

Mercury watched her laugh. He was entranced, really. He could keep denying it to everyone else, but he knew deep down that he was a helpless, broken man who had found himself drowning in her presence. For all her snark, sarcasm, and less than stellar bloody past, she was a decent woman who had only gotten better through the years.

Mercury had lived his life surrounded by unrepentant killers and greedy thugs, which shaped him as he grew up - but Emerald was different. She had been a thief desperately trying go get by in a world that hated her, and she clung to Cinder in hopes of finally being accepted by someone and live a good life. She had been starved of love, and Cinder knew exactly how to exploit that.

Emerald had been the first, truly decent person in his life. Was it a wonder then that he felt lost without her?

She wiped a tear from her eye as her laughter died down, "Ah, it's good to see you Merc." She beamed at him - a smile that made Mercury's heart ache. "I love Weiss, but the woman isn't the most receptive when it comes to, well let's call it my _crude_ humor."

"Really? 'Cuz I heard from Xiao-Long that she's got the opposite problem. Told me that your wifey tries to actually one-up her team when they start cracking their corny-ass jokes." Mercury took another slice of the cake, savoring its flavor before waving at Emerald with his fork. "Maybe she's just biding her time is all."

Emerald snorted, snatching the fork from his hand and swiftly stealing a piece for herself, "Wouldn't be the first time. She's my sparring partner, and whenever I get a lead in the scores she just trains even harder so she can beat me in the next."

"You've been married for, what, three years now? Shouldn't you both know everything about each other by now?"

"Oh, you poor naive boy. There are no secrets between me and my wife, if that's what you're thinking. But if I come up with a way to surprise her in combat, then why spoil the fun?" A dangerous glimmer shown in her eyes as she leaned forward conspiratorially. "Even better if we surprise each other in bed."

Mercury could swear the diner's heater was broken. It was the only reasonable explanation as to why the place's temperature had shot up a few degrees or so. He audibly gulped, something Emerald noticed. Mercury could feel her eyes stare at his throat, like a predator closing in on her prey, taking its final steps before _clamping_ its jaws shut around the poor things neck.

"Speaking of surprises," Emerald drawled, her voice tinted with something Mercury couldn't quite place down, but it was definitely doing things to him, "you haven't exactly been upfront with me, Mercury."

Mercury leaned away, though with the tight space that their booth provided, there wasn't all that much room for him to move away from her. "Uhh, I don't follow. I-I haven't even planned anything yet, heh."

Emerald leaned closer, causing the back of Mercury's head to bump against his seat. "You've been avoiding me. I never noticed up until now, but looking back you haven't exactly been the most transparent person in my life these past few years, Mercury. What's up with that?" Her voice had gone heavy - with anger or _something else_ , Mercury couldn't tell.

"Seriously, Em? I mean, ah, you know... with you being married to Weiss Schnee, running your company, and even pushing for faunus rights, I just thought that, you know? I'd get out of your way!" Mercury wanted to punch himself right now. This was the worst moment to go and pull a Jaune and trip over every word he says. He gripped the edge of the table to steady himself. "I didn't want to be that kind of friend, you know? You got your life, so I lived mine. Sorry if you think I've been ignoring you. Didn't mean to do that."

Emerald leaned back, studying his face. After a couple of seconds of silence, she smirked like she had found what she'd been searching for. "You're a bad liar, Merc. Daddy Marcus would be so disappointed, seeing as he failed to teach his son the basics of lying."

Mercury unironically took offense to that. He was a great liar! He deserved multiple awards for his act in playing the pitiful injured competitor against Yang. "If I'm such a bad liar, then how the hell do you explain me fooling _thousands_ of people when Xiao-Long decked me, huh?"

"Pfft, you had help. Cinder was a bitch, but she knew how to spin a story. And did you forget who's semblance actually made it all work?" Emerald scoffed, her eyes twinkling with glee. "If anything, I deserve all the praise for that. Hell, I even did everything I could to help sell your act." She put her hand on her head, feigning grief. " _Oh please, somebody help him! Can't you do anything!_ "

Mercury rolled his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest. "Whatever. I still think it should've been _you_ that Yang sucker-punched."

"Aww, you mad you big baby? How about I make it up with a kiss?" Emerald even pouted her lips, which shouldn't have looked as sexy as it was.

"I'm telling your wife you're hitting on me."

"Good. Maybe you'll finally take her up on our offer."

Wait. _What._

Emerald laughed at Mercury's incredulous face. "Oh gods, you're actually an idiot. Did you think my own wife wouldn't run her little plan by me, when it involves _sex_ _?_ With _you_ of all people?" She shook her head, both in disbelief and amusement. "Look, if you're not gonna fess up here, then maybe I'll just have to _fuck_ the truth out of you. I remember how well that worked." Emerald stood from her seat, grinning down at him. She was enjoying this - enjoying putting Mercury through this maddening, painful, _sinful_ , hell.

She made her way to the exit, but not before calling back at him one more time.

"It's your move, Black. What are you going to do?"

She left after. And Mercury was alone again.

"The hell am I supposed to do?"

"Um, sir?" A feminine voice called him. "Will this cake be all? Because it's really not my place, but company policy states that we try and keep things pg here. It _is_ a family diner after all, and the staff has been complaining about the two of you flirting." She leaned into whisper. "I even saw the cook place a bet on who would break first. If it makes you feel any better, I bet ten lien against your friend."

_Fuck._

* * *

Mercury got home and for the second night in a row, went to bed feeling a plethora of mixed emotions.

He was left _confused_ as he tried to figure out exactly what Emerald and Weiss' goals were here. He was _livid_ at the thought of being played around by his best friend. He was also uncomfortably _aroused_.

Mercury stared at the ceiling, unable to process all of it. _Maybe that old shit Marcus really is laughing at me all the way from hell._ The thought of his father happy really grinded his gears.

Right now, he had two choices: the first was obviously the most logical. Reject their offer and move on from all this madness. Mercury prided himself on the fact that he rarely got involved in people's personal affairs. Made life easier for him by default. Whatever was going on between Emerald and Weiss was difficult, and he did not want to be dragged in the center of it all. No matter how sexy the thought was of him being literally dragged in between those two.

Mercury was in love with Emerald, and if he went through with this he could potentially ruin their marriage, or at the very least complicate everyone's relationship with each other. Weiss had implied that the whole thing was casual, but the way he felt for Emerald was anything but.

On the other hand, well...

He shook himself out of his thoughts. They were both expecting an answer from him soon enough. He most likely couldn't put it off for much longer.

Yes or no? Both answers were so simple.

No, and he could keep things the way they were, even if it meant Emerald would never pry the truth out of him. Yes, and he could dive headfirst into a world of delicious possibilities, but it came with the danger of complicating things - potentially ruining everything the three of them had with one another.

Mercury really should say no.

He really needs to say no.

He wanted to kill himself when he found his hands typing out _yes._

Hit send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy, so that's the second chapter.
> 
> Weiss still hasn't truly grown out her competitive streak, and we all know she's actually a very awkward lady underneath her upbringing. She adorably fangirls over dogs, babies, Pyrrha, and Winter. Like RWBY chibi once stated explicitly, Weiss is best girl.
> 
> Emerald knows what makes Merc squirm. That was fun.
> 
> Take care, all!


	3. Can't Get any 'Suiter' Than This

Mercury glanced at the clock, praying to the gods - that he didn't like all that much - that they would show mercy and just kill him already.

Sending his reply had been nerve-racking, but at least his brain had turned off when he had pressed the send button. After his split-second of not having to think and worry about it, his senses had come back to him and he hastily tried to delete the message before it could arrive.

This was the first time in his life that he cursed the speedy internet he had, because of _course_ it had sent the second he hadn't wanted it to. Now he could only wait.

And he's been waiting for literal _hours._

Mercury tried to distract himself, ease his mind from the stupid mistake he feels he had just made. There were loads of hilarious videos and clips on the web and- _no, Black stop opening your messages to see if they'd finally seen it_ -and when that hadn't worked to put his mind off things, he turned to music. Thumbing though his personal playlists, he found the one he needed at the moment: _Songs to Soothe My Anxiety._ He pressed shuffle, and let the harsh opening of a guitar riff and drum intro take him away from his worries.

Tried to, at least. But no, apparently his favorite fast-paced punk rock songs wouldn't work their magic this time. Shame.

He tossed and turned on his bed, scrolling through the internet on his, well, scroll. Funny pictures about spacemen pointing guns at each other? No, overused. Discovering that anything and everything was a cake? That would only _worsen_ his anxieties, thank you very much. Maybe checking on his favorite online gaming team would cheer him up. Nope. Failure again; his favorite team was in the lower middle of this season's standing, which only served to dampen his mood even further.

Porn? With the vicious cycle of nervous and somewhat perverted thoughts cycling through his head, he realized porn wouldn't do him any good. Because if the real thing did happen to him soon, then watching sex just wouldn't cut it for him.

So that left Mercury, a nervous wreck at the moment, staring at the time on his scroll. Feeling like a complete idiot.

"Gods damn it, Black." Mercury hissed, partly at his scroll, mostly to himself. "Get a hold of yourself. It's the middle of the night, of course they won't see it. Come _fucking_ on, man. Why are you being such a pussy about this?"

Sending his one-word reply had been hours ago, so he felt like an idiot when everytime he tried to enjoy a video he was watching, his thumb would reflexively close the app and go to his messages. And the same thing popped up everytime. They haven't seen it yet.

Mercury had done this _four fucking times._ Marcus would certainly be enjoying this, burning in hell he may have been.

Mercury groaned, turning off his scroll and jamming it under his pillow. He was frustrated, antsy, angry, confused, turned-on, and scared all at the same time.

Had he just ruined everything? Sure, the girls may have been the one to offer, but were they sure? Would they regret it if he actually went along with it? Maybe Weiss would suddenly get jealous and kick him out? Or what if it was _Emerald_ that got jealous?

"Fuck." Mercury growled into his pillow. This was not the way he thought he'd get out of his current dry spell. He had thought of hitting up Militia a while back, but it looked like things were getting serious between her and her mystery guy. Melanie and Yang were _d_ _efinitely_ out of the picture - one was a lesbian, the other happily married. And Neo? Imprisoned in Atlas. Or so everyone believed.

Mercury knew better. That petite ice-cream flavored - she tasted _very_ sweet down there, he recalled - psycho had probably already gotten out of her cell and was causing mayhem in Atlas' underworld society.

Good for her.

He was about to get up and vent out his frustrations by going for a late-night run. Not a jog, just run as fast as he could as far as he could, until his lungs gave out. Gods knew his legs wouldn't. But as he rose from his bed, he heard his scroll _ping_ from a notification underneath his pillow.

Mercury's whole body froze. He even felt his heart stop for a moment. He checked the clock on his wall; one in the morning. He doubted it came from them. He insisted to himself that it was probably an alert from his socials or something. It was past midnight, and those two were still working while vacationing in Vale. _Surely_ they were already asleep at this hour.

"Would you listen to yourself, you _coward_." Mercury whispered. "The hell are you so scared about? _They_ made the offer. You replied honestly. Why are you so _fucking_ scared about this, huh? Fuck." Mercury wanted to hit himself. Just get the scroll, check his notifications, and sleep. Easy enough.

At least, that's what he told himself. Shakily pulling out the device from underneath his pillow, he pressed the on button and forced himself to look.

It was a message. From Weiss Schnee.

As his thumb moved on its own and opened the notification, he almost felt his heart leap out from his throat.

The reply was simple.

**Good. Meet us at the Grand Vale Hotel. 10:00 AM. Room 704.**

**Don't be late.**

It was happening. It really was happening.

He didn't sleep a wink that night, both excited and dreading the things the day would have in store for him.

~•~

The Grand Vale Hotel was easy enough to find. It was situated near Vale's party district, and was one of its most famous landmarks. It even opened its doors for those who would take the Beacon entrance exam. Once registered, the applicant's stay would be paid for by the Academy until the day of the examination proper.

Mercury had eaten a warm breakfast - he hadn't been able to sleep, so he busied himself around the six-o'clock mark by preparing fried rice and greens - brushed his teeth, showered, brushed his teeth again, relieved himself, and showered again.

He struggled with his wardrobe, something he rarely ever did. Most days, Mercury's attire consisted of his regular huntsman wear and gear. On off days where he fancied going out, he wore whatever was easiest for him to grab. On days where he would socialize (see, _forced_ ) he would pick his go-to gray button down, dark slacks, and lace-up sneakers. He didn't _have_ date wear since, well... Mercury had never really dated anyone. Ever. He once thought himself aromantic, but realized that wasn't the case - he was just too enamored with Emerald to care about other women that way. He _went_ on what could be considered dates, but usually that was just for quick and casual sex with Militia or Neo.

Ultimately, Mercury went for a black button-down and an equally dark pair of slim jeans. Casual, but not too casual. Like their arrangement.

Hopefully?

Mercury shook himself from his reverie. He fished for his wallet and paid his taxi's fare. Closing the door behind him, he watched as it drove off. He had half-a-mind to just call for it again and drive him back to his place. He'd look ridiculous, sure. But it would also probably be the easier choice than all...

This.

He steeled himself and entered the hotel. Mercury had faced grimm, psychotic murderers, terrorists, Salem's own personal guard, and his own damn father; he could do this.

When he came face to face with the chipper receptionist, he realized he _couldn't_ do this.

But it was already too late. The receptionist had caught his nervous stare and beamed at him. "How may I be of service to you today, sir?"

 _Kill me_ , he had wanted to say. Instead, he channeled his father's teachings and easily calmed himself. Marcus had valued masking one's emotions, which was ironic because he could never hide how much he had _despised_ his own son.

"Morning." Mercury coolly smiled at the hotel staff. "I have an appointment, actually. Ten o'clock, seventh floor." He glanced at the detailed clock above the receptionist, and was relieved. "I still have about thirty minutes. I'm sure they're expecting me."

The receptionist, a young blonde woman in her early twenties, smiled gracefully at him and nodded. She looked down and typed on her computer, a few brief flashes of light reflecting off her eyes.

"Yes, it seems you're right!" She hummed. She looked back up at him and handed him a card - a thin, classy thing colored in solid black with only the hotel's name and the room number on it, printed in golden and bold letters. "Enjoy your day sir. If you need anything, please feel free to call upon our services."

Mercury sneaked a glance at her tag, and saw her name: _Clover._ "Thanks. Take care of yourself, Clover."

The brief flash of shock appeared on her face, before she waved goodbye to him. _Must be new._ Mercury chuckled to himself as he headed to the elevators - no matter how nervous or scared he felt, it was always a comfort for him to elicit any kind of emotion from strangers. He had realized a long time ago that he had an interest in seeing people react. It didn't matter if it was annoyance or joy or whatever, Mercury enjoyed watching it. One easy way for him to enjoy was simply calling the staff their names; whether they were just a cashier at a diner or a janitor, he would do it.

He waved the card over the scanner, and entered the lift. Mercury was alone, and pressed the seventh floor button. Putting on a mask, even if it was just to smile and chat up a stranger that was serving him, always put him at ease. But now he could feel the dread well up again in his stomach as the elevator went up.

This was really happening.

As the sign flashed seven, the doors parted and he stepped out. He heard the _ding_ of the elevator close behind him, and he swallowed. It felt like the doors of the lift closing behind him were ominous, which was stupid. Really, it was.

Mercury tried to tell his gut that, with which it responded by hurting even more. _Stupid anxiety._

He scanned the hall he was in, and was impressed. The Grand Vale Hotel was the best hotel in the Kingdom. The floor was carpeted, the walls decorated with lavish paintings made by artists who's names he couldn't pronounce. Combined with the soft, yellow glow produced by the lights made him feel just how _classy_ the atmosphere was around him.

He even caught sight of a well-known huntress in the few circles he was in, her arms lovingly draped across the shoulders of two pretty, young women. She whispered a joke to both, and was responded with bubbly laughter. As they entered their room, he saw how the older huntress leer at both of the young women's exposed cleavages, and shut the door behind them.

Mercury wanted to kick himself. If that was a sign from the brothers, then they really were the biggest bastards in the universe. It felt like fate was toying with him now.

He breathed and steadied himself.

"Whatever happens, happens." Mercury told himself. "You're a huntsman, and a Black to boot. You've got this."

Mercury walked a few steps, before standing in front of the room he was told to go to. Lucky for him, the room wasn't all that far from the elevators. He raised one hand, and knocked.

He lightly tapped against the door, once. Twice. Three times. He took a step back, and heard the click of the door being unlocked. When it opened, he felt his heart beat wildly against his chest, which he hoped he had successfully masked by crossing his arms and donning his usual smirk.

Looking up at him was Weiss Schnee, and she looked expectant.

"Mercury." She greeted.

"Weiss." He nodded back.

"You're looking well."

"Back at you."

"I hope you got here free of trouble."

"Yeah, yeah. Traffic was fine today."

"Good to hear."

"Yeah. It's pretty good."

"It's nice to know Vale's public transpo-"

She was abruptly cut off when the door swung open further, and she saw Emerald looking at them both with a mix of amusement and irritation.

"If this is what passes as dirty talking between you two, then I feel like I've made a grave mistake." Emerald sarcastically remarked. She rested one hand on her wife's waist, and grinned up at him. "Hey there, Smirkury."

Mercury felt his anxiety ease a bit, and rolled his eyes at her nickname. "Haven't heard you call me that in a while, Em. Gotta say, have _not_ missed it one bit."

Emerald laughed, putting the other two at ease. She may have outgrown her cynicism and hate, but the way she maneuvered around conversations and made people feel comfortable were skills she had sharpened further as time passed.

"Alright, you lug. Come in." She gently pulled Weiss back and let Mercury come in their room. As he stepped in and closed the door behind him, he whistled in appreciation.

The room was _lavish_. It was practical, and minimally designed, but he he could still tell that the whole room was positively lovely and definitely expensive.

The room was spacious enough as it was, but it was designed beautifully. A large kitchenette topped with black marble counter-tops, intelligently placed light fixtures that really highlighted the suite - hell, it even included an island. The living area was practical, but nice: dark, armless couches arranged before the holographic screen that was showcasing news about the promising new crop of huntsmen and huntresses, which Mercury couldn't care less about at the moment. Finally, he spotted the bed. A luxurious thing, covered in thick white comforters and piled with pillows that looked like clouds.

But what stole the show was the view. At the end of the room was the balcony, which opened via sliding door. He could see the best part of the Kingdom from the balcony, which was bustling with activity in the day. He moved closer and saw that it had a direct view at Beacon Academy, something he knew Weiss appreciated.

"Gotta say, this room is really nice." Mercury leaned against the wall, scanning the rest of the suite. "Love the view, but I'm pretty sure you could've gotten something better."

"Oh, we definitely could." Weiss shrugged. "But it's not really practical. I'd rather not have to explain to the board why the Schnee couple had taken the most lavish suite in the Grand Hotel for an extended vacation. I'm wealthy, Mercury. Not stupid."

Emerald nodded as she sat herself down on the couch, pouring herself a small glass of water she got from the bar. "Plus, we got this room for the privacy. The media already know we're here, so we didn't need to push for more of their attention by getting the best and biggest room in this place."

"Besides," Emerald continued after she finished her drink, "I like this spot. The floor is quiet; not a lot of people, and like you said, the view is to die for."

"Well, the huntress a few rooms down could afford to pipe down a bit." Weiss grumbled.

Mercury snickered. "What, Victoria three rooms down the hall? You can hear her? I thought the Hotel prided itself on the privacy of their guests or some shit."

"Oh, the walls are good." Emerald replied. "But Victoria has a semblance related to sound, and she _loves_ letting the other guests hear how good her tongue is. Is this her second set of girls this week?"

" _Third._ Being near Vale's night life has only egged her on to collect more girlfriends for her to conquer."

"Wait, was that her you talked to when someone knocked at our door a few nights back?"

"Unfortunately." Weiss sighed, irritation flashing across her face. "Victoria wanted to invite us out clubbing as her plus two's."

"Ambitious." Mercury whistled.

"Arrogant is more like it." Weiss huffed, walking to their bed and opening up her purse. "Really, the nerve on that woman. She wasn't satisfied enough that she had different harlots basically draping themselves against her every night; she thought to conquer us both too."

"Have to admit, though love. With the way those girls cry out, I might just talk to Victoria myself." She leered at her wife, causing Weiss to blush up a storm. "Learn the best way to make you cry out my name, lover."

"Must you be so... so _uncouth_ while Mercury is around!" Weiss embarrassingly exclaimed, covering her face with the scroll she had fished out of her purse. "Honestly, Emerald. I understand that you might be trying to alleviate the mood, but don't use me nor our sex life as tools to do so!"

"Alright, alright. I'm just messing." Emerald turned to Mercury who had remained mostly silent throughout their conversation, content to simply lean against the wall and listen. "So Mercury, none of us are going to play dumb and pretend to not know why you're here, right?" Satisfied with his nod, she continued. "Good. First off, you're probably wondering why we called you up here so early."

Mercury shrugged, pushing down his nerves and keeping up his calm facade. "Yeah, not gonna lie. That _was_ pretty weird. I'm not one to complain on scheduling sex of all things, but doing what you guys wanna do is not exactly a morning thing. I may not drink, but even I can appreciate what a nice party and a few drinks can do to improve the atmosphere."

Weiss hummed in agreement, trying to act as professionally as she could even with blush dusting her features. "You're correct. Our... scheduled _get-together_ is reserved for later this evening. We asked you come to the hotel earlier for more professional reasons."

"Professional how?"

"There's a reason you saw Victoria Verde." Emerald answered for Weiss, her voice shifting into a more controlled and professional tone. "There's a gathering of the Vale elite here at the hotel. Not exactly secret, but most huntsmen and huntresses won't be privy to it if they're not in the right circles. It's another reason why Weiss and I decided to extend our vacation here. Many of the Kingdom's wealthiest and most well-known will be in attendance."

"Oh _joy_." Mercury drawled. "Another event where the rich and powerful get to participate in another circlejerk in their honor. Guess that's why Victoria's around, considering she's married to one of the councilmen in the kingdom of Vale."

"Not exactly a loving one, from what I gather." Weiss said as she scanned through her scroll. Emerald laughed in response, rising from her seat to check herself in the mirror. Mercury, for all his nervousness and worry, couldn't stop himself from checking her out. She was wearing a simple white blouse and black skirt, but she still made it look sexy, far sexier than it should have been.

"I can see you, Mercury." Emerald called behind her, though it didn't sound in any way like she was reprimanding him. In fact, she sounded positively delighted in catching him in the act. "What do you think? Too much? Too little?"

"It'll do, dear." Weiss nonchalantly responded, not even taking her eyes off her scroll. "You'll get changed either way when the night begins."

"True. But you know how I like to do my prep-work."

"In style, like you always say. Adel has been rubbing off on you."

"The girl's got taste, Weiss. Can you blame me?"

"Hold on just a minute, Schnees." Mercury interrupted, drawing both of their attention to him. "Okay, so there's some shit gala that I'm not even going to pretend to be interested in. You both are attending, which makes sense. Weed out the corrupt, put the idiots in place, whatever. I get it. What I don't get is why _I'm_ here right now."

"A threeway, _duh_." Emerald dully replied. "I thought we had made that clear."

"A threesome? Ten in the morning? While you're both obviously preparing for some big event? Am I supposed to wait for you in this room for the rest of the day?"

"Oh, Mercury. Still as thickheaded as ever." Emerald shook her head, bemused at his questions. She opened their wardrobe and pulled out a fashionable coat that complimented her ensemble perfectly. She grabbed her clutch from the nightstand and pressed a chaste kiss to Weiss' cheek, lightly pinching her side as she left. When she got to Mercury, she leaned in close. She eyed him with that look of hers, something Mercury knew she only reserved for when she wanted you to know that there were absolutely _sinful_ things in store.

Emerald leaned closer, though their skins never touched. Mercury felt his blush creep up his neck, but proceeded to stare her down. " _You_ , Mercury Black, will be our guest of honor. I said threeway - it's your own fault you assumed it was just a threesome."

"Guest!?"

"That's right. Weiss and I know exactly what you do for the kingdoms, Merc. Especially for Vale. We can use that."

Mercury quickly picked up on what she was implying, nerves and hormones be damned. "You want my connections."

Emerald leaned back and nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Good boy." she told him, and _gods_ with the way she said it Mercury couldn't deny how it sent shivers up his spine. "You've got an in with a lot of the more less-than-savory types in the Kingdom, and that makes you invaluable. Weiss and I are going to need that for tonight."

"I-I didn't even bring anything to wear."

"Weiss had that taken care of. I know your measurements, Merc. Still do." Emerald grinned up at him saucily, before closing the distance between them and whispering in his ear. "Help us out, and I promise we'll happily help _you_ out." And with that finality hanging in the air, she squeezed his arm and left through the door. "Don't have too much fun, you two!" The second she stepped outside, Mercury felt the temperature drop. The breath he had been holding left him, sighing as the door clicked behind him.

"So..." Weiss started, forcing Mercury to remember that, _yes_ of course Weiss Schnee was still around. He turned to her and saw that there were still shades of red on her cheeks. "How are you, Mercury?"

_Oh not this again._

Mercury sighed. Yes, he felt awkward. How could he not? He'd been offered sex, which he still thinks is purely casual and that they might still come to regret it. Now, they come to him asking-no, practically _demanding_ him to escort them in some party that he couldn't have cared less about, and then Emerald had the gall to leave him alone with her clearly embarrassed wife? If he was going to go along with this, because of course he would - Emerald had that kind of hold on him - he was not going to put himself through a painfully awkward conversation with Weiss.

"Look, Weiss. Let's not do the whole 'awkward' thing again, alright?"

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. Clearly she had thought the same.

"Okay. I really am sorry, though. I know this must be confusing for you."

"Weiss, it's no big deal. I understand. I've got something you need, and I'm fine with giving it. I'm not the hero type, but I know you and Em and the rest of your goody-two-shoes posse are doing everything you can to make life better here on Remnant. And as it happens, I'm one of the suckers living in it. Trust me, I get it. I'm fine with helping, so don't feel guilty or anything."

"Thank you. And I still do want to... become _intimate_ with you. Really."

"Why?" Mercury found himself asking, slowly crossing the room as he did so. "I'm flattered Weiss, really. But if you know about my history with Em and how I feel about her, then why take the risk? I really gotta know."

Weiss exhaled and put her scroll down, giving him all her attention. "If I tell you to simply trust me - trust _us_ \- then can you wait for my answer?"

"Is the truth really that hard for you to say right now?"

"It's... not exactly something I'm eager to talk about as of this moment. But I promised you the truth, and I am a Schnee. My word must count for something."

Mercury softly chuckled at that and sat himself down on the couch. Gone were his nerves. He wasn't the type to comfort people, but he was very familiar with vulnerability. It was something he came to terms with a long time ago. He patted the seat beside him, and watched as Weiss walked over to it and plopped herself down.

"Alright, but I'll hold you to that. I'm trusting you, Weiss Schnee. As the wife of my best, and probably only friend, you deserve that much at least."

"And I'm endeavoring to do the same. Or at least, I will. I swear to you I will tell you everything about what all this is. Just, not right this instant." She gestured between them.

"Fine, fine. Anyway, don't you got somewhere to be, Ice Queen?" Mercury asked, leaning back to the couch and idly watching the screen before him play out. Something about Jaune Arc receiving a medal or whatever. "You literally just told me how busy you are today. Surely there's something you have to attend to."

"Well, no. Truthfully, I have the afternoon to myself." Weiss admitted, her eyes watching the screen with him. Her answer surprised Mercury, as he turned back to her.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Emerald took it upon herself to deal with the preparations of today. We're not the hosts, but we do have a hand in planning this little party."

Mercury simply nodded like an idiot, unable to find the words to say to her. Taking his silence as a sign to continue, she spoke once more.

"So... it's just us. Until this afternoon, really."

Weiss let her words hang in the air, leaving it up for Mercury to interpret. Seconds passed, and nothing happened nor was anything said between them. Mercury only stared at her while Weiss looked ahead, though she couldn't keep her cheeks and ears from turning a bright shade of scarlet.

"Weiss..." Mercury finally said. Weiss slowly turned to him. Her face a mix of worry, expectation, and just a hint of excitement.

No words were said between them. There was nothing that either of them needed to say.

Mercury inched forward. There was basically no space left between them, which made easy for him to do what he did next.

Mercury Black pressed his lips against Weiss Schnee, and it all came tumbling down from there.

~•~

Weiss knew she should blame Emerald for their current predicament. She'd left them both alone, knowing full well that she had left their room in a positively electric state with just a few words and some well-placed touches.

Weiss wanted to blame her. But she just couldn't give a damn at the moment.

The moment her lips had come into contact with Mercury's, she felt herself let go. She'd been anxious-terrified even, about what this day would bring. Weiss didn't know what to do with the fact that both her and her wife wanted this. Wanted Mercury.

Weiss wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her whole body flush against him. Mercury groaned against her lips, both of his hands clutching on to her for dear life.

Mercury pushed her back, lying her flat against the bed, never breaking their kiss. He carefully traced his hands down the side of her body, itching to feel more of her skin. Normally with his other flings it had been rough and passionate. But Mercury felt the right thing to do with Weiss was to approach her with a different angle. A gentler touch.

As they pulled away; Mercury hovering over Weiss, both staring into each other's eyes completely breathless, Mercury studied her face intently - the flush of her skin, the way her eyes dilated up at him, the way her lips seemed to invite him even more with every inhale and exhale. He pressed himself closer to her, positioning himself between her legs.

The contact was uncomfortable, with his hardness still trapped behind his pants, but he couldn't deny just how _good_ it felt, pressing down on Weiss. The woman beneath him moaned, grinding her core against his, with Mercury going back to capture her lips with his.

This time, he pushed to be more aggressive. He kissed harder, seeking to open her mouth further. Weiss complied, and lightly gasped at the feeling of their tongues intertwining. Her hands found its way to the back of his head, clutching his hair in her hands and pulling him even closer to her.

It seemed like this was what they were both trying to accomplish - just erasing all space between them, keeping each other as close as humanly possible.

Mercury trailed his hands around Weiss' waist, and sought the zipper of her skirt. Weiss, wanting to speed things along, raised her hips higher and allowed the man to unzip her and pull her skirt down with ease.

"Mercury, _fuck._ " Weiss breathed. "Hurry up."

Mercury chuckled darkly, his voice taking on a more husky tone. "Patience, princess. We'll both get exactly what we want."

Her lower half was free, left in only in her white lingerie and stockings. Mercury was mesmerized by the sight of it - her creamy thighs and legs that seemingly went on for _mile_ _s_ , and the way her underwear was partially visible. The fact that only her neatly trimmed sliver of hair was visible only turned him on further.

"You're wearing too _much_." Weiss whispered, her hands pushing him back to a kneeling position. "And I'm wearing far too _little._ I feel exposed, Black."

Mercury growled under his breath, eliciting a small reaction from Weiss. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, with Weiss doing the same for the rest. Quickly, Mercury divested himself of his shirt and threw it back, much to Weiss' delight.

Weiss drank in the sight of Mercury. He was lean, befitting of a huntsman. Compared to literal giants like Sage or Yatsuhashi, Mercury was far more lithe compared to them. Weiss had no complaints. She rather preferred the less muscular types herself. She traced every line, every contour of his muscled chest and abdomen. Her fingers ghosted over the multiple scars that ran along his body - she had her fair share, but his was _extensive_ and Weiss was left hypnotized by the sight of it all.

"Guess it's your turn." Mercury husked in her ear. "I'm assuming you don't want me to tear off that pretty little blouse of yours."

Weiss mewled when his right hand came to rest on her thigh - so close and yet so far from where she wanted him, where she _needed_ his touch. "Yes." She shakily stuttered. "It would be rather ideal you _not_ ruin such a nice piece."

"Truth is, I really don't care."

"No. No you don't."

Mercury growled once again, and swiftly ripped off her top. Weiss briefly gasped in shock, before her sounds shifted to moaning as Mercury proceeded to attack her neck and collar. He licked and bit and kissed every speck of exposed flesh he could find, and Weiss could do nothing but let him. She moaned in delight as his kisses trailed lower to her chest, licking the space between her covered breasts.

"Nice pair." Mercury lazily remarked, staring at her bra. "Em got you a matching set?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and huffed, though it had less of an effect with just how flushed her skin was and how she continued to breathe heavily. "You really want to talk about my choice of clothing _no_ _w_?"

Mercury darkly snickered and returned to his ministrations. His kisses travelled lower and lower, until he found his prize.

Gently hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of her panties and slowly, _agonizingly_ so, he pulled it off of her.

Weiss swore. She was _loving_ this.

Mercury grinned when she finally lay bare before him.

"You must taste _spectacular_ Weiss." Mercury laughed, with Weiss laughing in response as well. Her giggles were cut short when Mercury finally trailed a tongue up and down her slit, causing her hands to find its way to his head and grab hold of his hair.

Mercury felt no need to remove it. He quite liked the feeling of his hair being pulled. He flicked his tongue across her wetness, pushing her legs apart so he had a better angle.

" _Fuck._ Mercury, gods damn it!" Weiss swore, kneading her fingers in his hair as he continued to shamelessly eat her out. Her body kept reflexively pushing her thighs together, but Mercury kept them securely separate.

Weiss moaned louder when he parted her lips and entered one finger into her heat.

"Oh _brothers."_ Weiss groaned.

Mercury laughed at her. "Not those bastards Weiss. _Mercury._ Mercury Black."

Weiss' one hand shot out above her, clutching the edge of the sofa they were on. Mercury continued lapping, fingering, and biting at her core. Without her realizing it, Mercury had found her clit and was toying with it with one hand as he fingered her with the other. He added another finger. And then another. He had set a nice rhythm, fingering and toying with her vagina.

It didn't take her long to finish.

Weiss threw her head back in a silent scream, shockwaves rippling through her body, sending her spiraling over the edge of pleasure.

"Holy _shit_ , Weiss." Mercury grinned up at her dazed and tired face. "You tasted _amazing_ , Ice Queen. Or is it Weiss-cream now, what with me making you cream your pants and all?"

_Oh that cocky bastard._

Mercury had been good. _Exceptionally_ so, but Weiss was no blushing maiden. She rose and attacked his lips, loving the taste of herself on his tongue.

She maneuvered their bodies so that she was kneeling between his legs, her hands massaging the inside of his thighs. Mercury hissed as she unzipped his pants, repaying his delightful torture with her own.

Bunching up his pants down his legs, she saw just how hard he was for her. There was even a small patch of wetness on the front of his boxers, his precum staining his underwear.

"Oh, you _poor_ thing." Weiss seductively cooed up at him, her hands lightly tracing the shape of his cock, eliciting a hiss from Mercury as he grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. "This must've been painful for you, having to keep such a thing hidden away for so long. Let me _help_ you Mercury."

"Shit Weiss. _Please._ " Hearing the normally self-assured and cocky Mercury Black beg for her touch sent thrills through Weiss' body. She had found she loved hearing him moan.

Looking up at his handsome face, furrowed in concentration and lust, all Weiss could think was one thing.

_I'm going to **ruin** you._

Weiss peeled off his boxers, the last remaining article of clothing on Mercury. Shimmying off his pants and underwear, Weiss sank to her knees and pushed his legs apart, taking in the sight.

Weiss gently lifted his cock with one hand, but she didn't grip it, satisfied with letting his organ rest easily on the palm of her hands.

Weiss' other hand found themselves fondling his balls, gently playing with them as she trailed kisses on Mercury's length. His reaction was positively delightful, throwing his head back and groaning.

"Mercury." She breathed out, catching his attention. "Look at me. Don't you _dare_ look away." Weiss sensually peeled off her lace bra, revealing supple, pale breasts topped with pink nipples. Mercury felt himself salivate at the sight - he wondered what they tasted like. What she would sound like as he bit and licked her breasts. But what she did next left him helpless against her.

The man was left speechless, unable to tear his eyes away as Weiss held his gaze and _swallowed_ him with practised ease.

_Oh gods, fuck. This the **best**._

Mercury snaked his hand behind her, grabbing her ponytail and pushing her down his dick. Her eyes never moved, never wavered. They kept his gaze, and fucking hell that was one of the hottest things he'd seen in his life. Her cheeks hollowed out as she blew him, bobbing up and down his length. Mercury groaned - it had been so long - and gripped her ponytail in his hand. He wondered...

"W-Weiss." Mercury said through clenched teeth.

The woman released him from her mouth, a smirk gracing her beautiful features. "What is it? Can't take anymore?"

 _Yes._ "No." Mercury lied. He refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing just how close she had brought him. "Your hair. May I?"

Weiss' blue eyes widened, before her sultry smiled took over. "Go for it. I like it _rough_ , lover." She returned to swallowing his cock, much to Mercury's delight.

His grip tightened on her hair and he slowly _fucked_ himself into her face, raising his hips in conjunction with her sucking on his dick. Her choked sounds and heavy breathing turning him on even further. Gods, where has _this_ Weiss been all his life?

He felt her teeth lightly graze around his dick, which sent Mercury even closer to the edge. So _close._ Mercury wondered if he had died and gone on to paradise, because this was _perfect._ Weiss kept going faster, her pace quickening. But he was interrupted by Weiss gently nudging away his hand from her head and pulling off his dick, leaving him exposed and fucking blue-balled.

"Weiss, what the fuck?" He irritable groaned, with which Weiss only giggled in response.

"I don't want you finishing yet, lover. There's somewhere else I'd like you to finish in."

She rose from her knees and made her way to the bed behind them, her hips swaying as she left. She reached behind her and pulled her hair free of its tie before she reached the bed. Weiss lay on her back, sinking into the soft sheets and spreading herself for him. She crooked her finger, telling him to get over here already.

"Condoms?" Mercury hastily asked, getting up from his seat and making his way to her. Weiss smiled and shook her head.

"I'm on the pill, Merc. So hurry up and just _fuck_ me already, you cocky bastard."

Mercury's grin was dangerous, looking at her like a predator cornering his prey. Weiss _loved_ it, but she wasn't going to let him play her like that. He kneeled before her, stroking his cock that was wet with her spit and stained with her lipstick. He entered her slowly, ever so slowly, and when he bottomed out into her they both moaned in pleasure.

Mercury could've come then and there. She was warm and so very _tight._ If he'd been a more selfish lover, he might've allowed himself to finish immediately. But as he stared into Weiss' ice-blue eyes, Mercury felt himself become competitive. It had been far too long since he last fucked, and he refused to be some pathetic one-pump chump. Weiss wanted to play? He was game.

Raising her legs further up her body, he pulled himself back and slammed himself into her, all previous attempts at a slow and sensual session was gone. Now, he was going to _fuck_ her.

Weiss cried out in pleasure, loving the way he pounded into her. She crossed her legs behind him, pulling him even closer to her as he let himself loose.

There it was again. Weiss couldn't help herself. She _needed_ him closer.

Mercury growled as he felt her clench around him, almost making him cum immediately. Using one hand, he reached between them and found her clit. While he continued to bury himself deeper within her, he played with her bud and took pleasure in feeling her fingers dug into his skin. He needed no aura for this; the scars she'd leave him were something he'd gladly keep.

Mercury raised her legs higher, which Weiss loved if her moans were any indication. She could feel the pressure rising within her. Gods, she was close. She had never been good at lasting long anyway.

Weiss felt Mercury lower himself and bit her earlobe, which caused her to cry out in pleasure even further. Oh _gods_ _above_ she was close.

The rhythm Mercury had set had been abandoned, replaced by a needy, almost desperate pace as he repeatedly slammed himself into her. He felt her tighten around him, and he knew she was close. So _fucking close._ The sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed throughout the suite, drowning out their ragged moans and breathy sighs.

Weiss came. She came hard. Her scream was silenced by Mercury as cut her off with a heated and needy kiss. Weiss shuddered, her hands gripping anything she could hold onto. Mercury, the sheets, the pillows, the frame - _anything_ to keep her anchored as she came violently.

Mercury wasn't far behind. With how tight she had become, Mercury felt himself lose control and he growled into her lips as he felt himself come. His hips humped hers wildly, cumming with every stroke.

He was finished. They both were.

Mercury pushed himself off of Weiss, delighting in the work he had done.

She lay on the bed, a vision of perfection. Even with her hair loose and all over the place, she was gorgeous. She had one arm draped over her face, her skin glistening with their combined sweat. Mercury also enjoyed how his seed spilled out of her, dripping onto the sheets.

_Well, I really hope the cleaning staff doesn't get **too** pissed with me._

"You good down there?" Mercury asked, looking down at the flushed Weiss below him.

She waved her arm in the air, brushing his question aside. "M'fine. Thanks."

"You look fucked out."

"Never been one to last long, Black. You can ask my wife."

Mercury snickered. He saw her stretch her arm up and he took that as a sign of her asking his assistance. He pulled her up and helped her stand off the bed, steadying her as her legs slightly shook from the experience.

"Well... that was. Just. _Wow._ " Mercury breathed out, breaking the silence.

Weiss smiled at him, all too pleased with herself. "Agreed. Didn't know you ate pussy that well, Mercury."

Mercury feigned shock, resting a hand on his exposed and sweaty chest. "How dare you?! Using such _uncouth_ language! How barbaric, Weiss Schnee. Your sister and I will have words, young lady."

Weiss rolled her eyes, something he now realized was a habit of hers. She swatted his arm before holding onto his bicep.

"You mind helping me to the bath? Seeing as I did suck your dick and all, I feel like you owe me that much at least."

"I see your blowjob, and I raise it with my own oral skills. Or did I _not_ blow your mind while I ate you out?"

"You're disgusting."

"You're shameless."

"To the bath then?"

Mercury chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'll help you there."

Weiss raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "You're not joining?"

Mercury shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. I'll shower after you."

Huh. Weiss hadn't see that coming, but she wasn't going to complain. She wouldn't continue asking him about it either.

"You're coming with me to lunch. We still need to talk."

"Yeah. Of course." He escorted her to the bathroom, and even took it upon himself to get her towel start her shower. "I'll be outside, watching the news."

Weiss nodded, and closed the door behind her.

~•~

After a nice, hot shower and a fresh set of clothes (gray v-neck and jeans for Mercury, big whoop) that were just a tad bit tighter than they should've been, Mercury felt fresh again.

Their suite had the smell of soap and sex in the air, which Mercury found was actually a pretty enticing mix all things considered.

He stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry and spotted Weiss by the full-length mirror.

She was dressed casually for once, something Mercury rarely got to see. She was dressed in a simple long-sleeved white tee, black skinny jeans, and black flats. Her had been done in a minimal braid, something akin to her old hair back in Atlas. She was touching up her make-up, but she looked _damn_ good.

Mercury crossed his arms against his chest and leaned against the doorframe, hanging his towel on the rack behind him. "Looking good, Weiss. Where you off to now?"

" _We_ are heading for lunch with Emerald. Afterwards, you're free to do as you please while Emerald and I finish the last of the prep work." She turned to him, a soft smile on her face. "Your suit will arrive an hour before the party begins. Plenty of time for you to groom yourself." Her smile turned playful, a small twinkle in her eyes. "Though I doubt you actually know how to dress properly. I assume the most formal you've ever gotten is that fitted suit Emerald gifted you two years ago? The one you wear to basically everything, especially every marriage you've attended so far?"

Mercury shrugged. "Hey, if it works it works. And I look damn good in that thing. The fact that it still fits me just fine to this day is a testament as to how good I am at taking care of myself." He checked the screen: a little over twelve. "So I have the afternoon to myself?"

"You're free to stay here. Call up room service if you like, we'll happily pay. Or if you want, you can check out the rest of the hotel - just charge it to our bill."

"Wow. That's plenty generous of you guys."

"Well, we did just have sex."

"Oh, so I'm a paid escort now?" Mercury quipped, though he hadn't meant anything by it. He knew from experience and hearsay that the Schnee couple were very generous, especially to their close circle of friends. The fact that none of them abused or depended on their kindness only made them more giving. "If that were the case, then does that make you my sugar momma?"

"Please. We're the same age, Black. The term can't apply. And if Emerald or I ever tried to force our kindness upon you, you'd bolt out that door and hide out in the grimm-lands."

Mercury smiled. He had never been very good at accepting kindness from others, and it was comforting to know that his best friend and her wife knew that about him too.

"Shall we, then?" Mercury inquired as he saw Weiss finish up and grab her purse from the nightstand.

"Let's. I assume you'll want chicken nuggets shaped in Goliaths and Ursae, right?"

"You eat a chicken nugget with a katana _once_ and no lets you live it down. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a doozy, not gonna lie.
> 
> Holy cow, am I proud. This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written, and my first smut scene. I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Leave your thoughts on how it went. Too fast? Too slow? Not explicit enough? Your comments are always appreciated. I have really enjoyed writing this fic out. I opted for a lighter ending to this chapter, since a few kept saying that the first two were very depressing. I took that as a compliment, but a change of pace was nice. Next chapter, we get into the negotiations bit!
> 
> Anyways, please do stay safe!


	4. Eating Out

There was a reason that this was the hotel of the Kingdom of Vale. It was, to put it simply, absolutely grand.

Stepping out of the elevator and into the floor, Mercury was taken back. The whole level screamed of comfort and class. They approached the entrance to the dining area. The entrance was manned by a youthful fellow, younger than Mercury by a good few years. Mercury glanced at the man's tag - Vincent - and nodded at him. Vincent wore a professional smile, nodding back at the approaching couple.

"Good evening, Mrs. Schnee." He greeted at Weiss. "Mr. Black. Mrs. Emerald has reserved your seats at table seventeen. If you would kindly follow me." He stepped away from his podium and lead them into the dining room.

"That was quick." Mercury whispered down to Weiss as they followed Vincent.

Weiss hummed in agreement, smiling at him. "Perks of being the Mrs. Schnee, I suppose. And Emerald did go ahead. You get used to having people know you on appearance alone."

"Really?" Mercury wasn't buying it.

"I said you get used to it. Not that you'll grow to enjoy it. The Weiss Schnee who loved to flaunt her name and demand attention is long gone, Mercury. I've learned at a young age to grow accustomed to such things, maybe even comfortable. But after the war, Salem, and my father; I'd much rather enjoy a quieter life."

Mercury was honestly surprised, though he knew he shouldn't have been. Weiss Schnee had grown past her youthful naivety and her misplaced pride. He could still recall how she arrogant she acted back when he spied on her team in Beacon, and he could only find traces of that girl in the woman beside him now. Weiss Schnee had matured. War had a tendency to do that to people.

Mercury looked over at the spacious room they had entered, busying himself with studying his surroundings. The place was classy was all that really came to mind. He normally didn't go to these kinds of hotels; when on jobs that took him out of Vale and into the other kingdoms, he usually just took the cheapest lodging he could get there. Motels and crappy hotels were practical for him. His employers had never payed for his lodgings, only the trip itself, which he didn't mind all that much. Mercury was used to roughing it up in the wilderness or the streets of a kingdom; what he wasn't all that comfortable with were places like the Grand Vale Hotel. The soft music played by the band up front and the atmosphere only served to make Mercury feel more out of place.

"Your table. Your wife, Mrs. Schnee, informed me she'd be with you shortly." Vincent said as they stopped. Clearly, the booth Emerald had acquired was more private than most. It was situated near the corner and far enough from the buffet and center that they wouldn't be disturbed.

Vincent smiled and politely excused himself after Weiss thanked him. Mercury looked down at their table and was pleasantly surprised. Their food had already been served, still hot and fresh. With the weight the Schnee name carried, it would only serve as an insult if the hotel itself did not serve their food instead of having them get it themselves. Mercury knew that they had even gotten his preferences right when he saw the can of soda next to a plate of tomato pasta and a Croque Monsieur.

Weiss raised a finely done eyebrow when her eyes settled on his food. A plate of tomato pasta with a side of Croque Monsieur. "Emerald really does know you, doesn't she? It's almost like she got you spaghetti and a grilled cheese sandwich. And a can of soda? Really?"

"Hey, spaghetti and grilled cheese sandwiches were my favorite growing up." Mercury was slightly offended and felt the need to defend Emerald's choice of food for him. "Daddy dearest left me with money when he was too drunk or too busy to cook, and the diner in the village close by served the best spaghetti and meatballs I've ever had. And you know I don't drink, Weiss-cream."

Weiss smirked, amused at his defensive take. Mercury huffed, but pulled her a seat nonetheless.

"Well. Chivalry from Mercury. Color me impressed."

"Not too hard, seeing as you dress whiter than a canvas." Mercury jokingly sniped back at Weiss as he sat himself down opposite of her. Weiss began to open her mouth to retaliate when they were cut off by a dark hand resting on Weiss' shoulder.

"Geez, you two. You've only just fucked; I'd assume there'd be less sexual tension between the two of you." Emerald smirked. She leaned down and kissed Weiss on the cheek as a greeting before taking the seat next to her.

"We're in public, dear." Weiss coolly admonished. "Do try not to offend anyone with your words."

"Never change, love. Because I sure as hell won't." Emerald snickered. She could be the classiest, most polite and professional woman in a room, but when Emerald was surrounded by the two literal embodiments of sarcasm, she couldn't keep her mask up.

"So, the gang's all here." Mercury remarked. "Thanks for paying for lunch, ladies."

"You do realize that you are technically our date, Mercury." Weiss said after sipping from her glass of sweetened iced tea. "It's common courtesy."

"Wanna go halfsies though?"

"Only if you're willing to shoulder half of our expenses for the rest of our stay here."

"Nevermind." Mercury chuckled, opening his can of soda and taking a sip from it. He loved that new soda burn in his throat. "I'd be broke by the end of the week."

The three of them chuckled at Mercury's joke. It felt nice to laught amongst friends again. They enjoyed their meal in comfortable silence, breaking only to comment on the taste or tease one another about their eating habits. As their meals slowly disappeared, Emerald decided to mess with them further.

"So, how tight was she?"

Weiss almost chocked on her drink, causing Mercury to laugh at her expense. Emerald had a deliciously snarky side to her that only grew when they were free of Cinder. It was something Mercury had come to love about her, adapting to her newfound confidence years ago. He assumed Weiss did too - she was simply too much of a prude to talk about such things in a public setting.

"Emerald!" Weiss admonished, her face the color of a tomato. "Seriously? We're the Schnees. We can't just talk like this out in the open!"

"What?" Emerald asked, her face the perfect definition of innocence, though she couldn't keep the teasing edge out of her voice. "I asked a perfectly reasonable question."

"Don't start with me, you insatiable vixen. What if someone heard?"

"I can handle it. I'm very persuasive when I need to be."

"Using your semblance to confuse people is wrong!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, love. That's my job."

"Ladies, please." Mercury intervened just as Weiss was about to open her mouth and reprimand Emerald again. "Much as I love a good fight between two gorgeous bisexual women, and I do mean love, I assume we've come down here to talk shop?"

"Cretin." Weiss huffed, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Perv." Emerald teased, resting her chin on her hand and gazing at him with a small smile. "Alright. Down to business then."

"Thank you." Mercury grinned, crossing his utensils as he finished his food.

"So, it's not a lie that we want to sleep with you." Emerald began. "Things in the bedroom haven't gone stale, if that's what you're thinking."

"Hardly. Knowing you, you've already introduced her to your world of neverending kinks the second she said I do."

"You think too little. Even before that, buddy. Even before that."

"Business." Weiss hissed at the both of them, brandishing her fork in a threatening way, undermined by how adorable she looked doing so.

"Yes, dear. Well, simply put we wanted to try something new, and you were the best choice. We've got history, and Weiss has been trying to seduce you for months now."

"Befriending him, Emerald. Please try and refrain from making up such lies."

Mercury snickered at their banter. Their dynamic was just too entertaining for Mercury. He half-considered just cancelling his streaming subscriptions and have the Schnee couple become his main source of entertainment.

"Alright, alright. That was my last." Emerald winked back at Mercury. "For now at least."

"But this is more than just a casual get-together." Emerald continued in a more formal tone. "We weren't lying about the gala. Everyone with salt to their name in the Kingdom will be here tonight, and it concerns the Expansion Project of Vale."

Mercury nodded. Salem's defeat dealt a considerable blow to the grimm numbers. While many suspected they would never truly disappear, they were much easier to deal with now. The cull in their population gave way to many opportunities for growth and expansion for the four kingdoms. Hell, Menagerie was being considered as kingdom material as well now. That was how optimistic the future looked for Remnant. But something clicked in Mercury's mind.

"You don't want an in with Vale's council." Mercury realized, leaning forward as his voice came to a hushed whisper. "You want to meet with the crime lords of the kingdom."

Both Schnees nodded, a serious atmosphere settling on their conversation.

"Yes." Weiss affirmed. "While it's true that we do all we can to take down criminal organizations in the kingdoms, it's no lie that many of them are useful. Many have their influences rooted in the council, that we know of at least."

"Like our old pal Junior." Mercury said. "Guy owns a ton of hotels and casinos across Vale, and even some in Atlas and Mistral. He's come pretty far from owning a club and being just another information broker."

"Yeah, but he's not the guy we're interested in right now." Emerald pulled out her scroll from her purse and opened up her gallery. "Recognize these charming fellows?"

Mercury scoffed upon seeing the three faces looking up at him. "Yeah, I know them. These guys are scum. Illegal dust trafficking, hiring criminals with huntsmen training to terrorize small villages, drugs - you name it. I've worked with Goodwitch and the Pines kid to take them down, but so far they've done a fantastic job of evading the law. Helps that they've got a good number of huntsmen and police on their payroll."

"But do they know you've been tracking them down?" Emerald asked.

Mercury shook his head. "They know someone is, but not who specifically. It's why Goodwitch chose me. I've got plenty of contacts that I can trust to keep me anonymous. Hell, I even did a job for one of these losers a few months back. Nothing illegal, and it was done through one of their closest lieutenants. Just a classic search and destroy just outside of Vale's borders. I have, well not their trust per se, but they have no clue I'm on them. They think I'm just another huntsman looking to make an easy profit."

"Makes sense." Weiss said. "Do they know you well enough that they'd allow us an audience with them?"

"I'm not the problem, Weiss. You two are. Maybe you forgot, but you're a hero. A veteran of the war. You're also the Schnee who cleaned up your father's business, top to bottom after inheriting it. They won't trust you."

"I think they'll make an exception for me." Emerald smiled at him.

"No, dumbass. You're her wife. You've stepped on one too many of their friends' toes back at Mantle with your reforms. They won't listen to whatever it is you have to say. I don't think you two actually thought this through."

"Shame." Emerald said, though their was no real sadness or regret in her voice.

"Truly a shame." Weiss smirked, staring at Mercury.

Oh. Oh fuck.

"I'm the in."

"Told you he'd get it quick." Emerald laughed at Weiss who grudgingly handed over a few lien.

"You know what, of course you wouldn't be up front with it. Alright, I'll bite - what is it exactly you want me to get from these dried up windbags?" Mercury asked, leaning back and crossing his arms across his chest.

Suddenly, the Schnee couple became more somber at his question. He even saw a flicker of anger appear across Weiss' face for a moment.

"We got word from Illia," Weiss' voice practically seething venom, "that there's a new business set up after the White Fang's fall. A few crime lords have rounded up old Fang sympathizers and former terrorists and have been selling them as workers and slaves."

Mercury's eyes grew wide. This was the first he'd heard of such a thing.

"The fuck...?" Mercury couldn't keep the sheer contempt and disgust out of his voice. Yes, he had history as an assassin. He had worked with the worst of the worst. He knew he was an asshole, but this was different. It was bullshit.

"We had Illia investigate as best as she could, but her name is known in many faunus circles." Emerald sighed, placing a comforting hand on her wife's shoulder as she visibly shaked with rage. "She's hit a wall in her investigations - even got into a fight with a few old Fang leaders. Turns out, these faunus enslavement rings are being supplied by former Fang big shots who now just want to strike it rich. They've resorted to selling their own kind: men and women who served their poisonous cause before, and now wish to make a profit off of them."

Mercury growled under his breath. People knew of him as the uncaring type; the men who employed him chose him because of his cold and calculating indifference when on the job. They were right, to a degree. He didn't go out of his way to help people, and he killed without regret because he knew the people he had put down were deserving.

But this was something else. For better or worse, he'd grown a conscience under Salem and long after he abandoned her cause. This was not something he could turn a blind eye to.

"We don't know how they do it exactly." Emerald continued. "We assume drugging, but we don't really know."

"Does Xiao-Long and Belladonna know?" Mercury asked.

"No. Illia understood, just like the both of us that if Yang or Blake were to find out, all hell would break loose. Yang's too blunt, and Blake's too close to this - we know how obsessive she can get when the White Fang are involved."

"Plus, we found out only a week before their marriage." Weiss spoke. "We couldn't ruin that for them."

"I get it. I'd argue they're both mature enough to handle this, but I get it."

"So...?" Emerald asked, hope in her voice.

Mercury scratched the back of his head, a habit he had developed over the years whenever he felt nervous or annoyed. Or just plain insecure.

"Yeah. Fuck it, yes. I'll do it."

He could see obvious relief settle between Weiss and Emerald, as if they had been scared he'd go against it.

"Thank you, Mercury." Weiss breathed a sigh of relief.

"We can pay you up front if you like?" Emerald offered.

"What? No. Screw that. This one's too close to the both of you. And even if I'm not exactly close with your friends, I'll do this for them too. You idiots fought against Salem and the White Fang. It'd be stupid not to do this."

The two smiled at his words, however crude they may be.

"Mercury's gone soft." Weiss sang.

"He has. Like a big dog." Emerald teased.

"Fuck you. The both of you." Mercury groaned. They were ganging up on him now. He did not like it one bit. Not one bit.

"That's the idea, legs."

"You don't gotta keep screwing me too." Mercury answered. "If you think us having sex is a way to repay me for doing this, then you're wrong. I'm doing this free of charge, ladies."

"Ha!" It was Weiss' turn to tease, her mood shifting to playful. "I slept with you because I wanted to. Yes, we thought it would be a nice reward, but it's still because I desired it. Desired you. My wife is very much in agreement."

"Yes. I. Am." Emerald punctuated every word, her eyes filled with lustful glee.

"There are kids here, you know. I expect this from Emerald, not from Weiss. And stop undressing me with your eyes - I'm more than just a handsome piece of meat."

"We're just teasing, Mercury." Weiss rose from her seat, happier than she was during their meal and subsequent conversation. "Well, I must finish up things on my end. Shall we, Emerald?" She held out her hand, but instead of Emerald taking it she held Weiss' hand and kissed the back of her palm.

"You go on ahead, love. I need to talk some more with Smirkury over here." She nodded at him. Weiss, instead of being disappointed, simply chuckled and leaned down to plant a kiss on Emerald's lips.

"Try not to talk too much in public, okay dear?" She called over her back and exited the dining area.

"We're not really going to talk, are we?" Mercury's lips quirked into a small smile.

"You won't talk at all. But if you do a good job, you'll have me begging for more. I assure you."

~•~

Emerald and Mercury left the dining area, but not before generously tipping Vincent. They waved him goodbye, before Emerald quickly pushed him into the ladies' bathroom while no one was looking.

"Almost forgot how adventurous you were, Em." Mercury whispered as she directed him to the final stall in the bathroom. Emerald didn't answer, merely pushing him inside the stall and quietly closing the door behind them.

To the hotel's credit, the whole place was spotless. They had definitely earned their stars.

The stall was small, but not too little. It had enough elbow room for both of them to stand side-by-side without rubbing against the walls. Emerald closed the toilet-seat's lid and sat upon it, looking up at him expectantly.

"Well? Aren't you going to help this poor, needy lady out of her dress?"

Mercury grinned, placing his hands on the wall behind her and lowering himself until his eyes met hers on the same level. "You making up for lost time, then? Missed me that much?"

Emerald inched closer, their breaths mingling but their lips never touching. "I missed that cocky mouth of yours, that's for sure. I'm sure I'll enjoy being reminded of the rest of you later. Much later."

The gray-haired man chuckled darkly, allowing himself to kneel before her. "So it's your pleasure we have to worry about now, is it?"

"You and Weiss both got off already, handsome. I think I'm owed my own release. Besides, I promised I'd be begging for more if you did good work."

"Yes. I suppose you did." He muttered darkly. He placed a hand on her thigh, massaging the inside of it while inching his hand upward to where they both knew they wanted it.

Emerald's breath hitched, her eyes clouding with lust. Mercury suspected his eyes mirrored the same look she had. Without anymore hesitation, he pushed himself forward and captured her lips.

By the gods, did I miss this. Mercury thought to himself. How many nights did they spend in each other's arms, all those years ago? How many moments did they sneak away just to ravage one another's lips and bodies? Too many to know. Far too many to count.

Emerald moaned into their kiss as she felt Mercury push his hand further up her skirt, pawing at the fabric of her underwear. He massaged her there, feeling a patch of wetness begin to grow.

Mercury bit down on her lower lip, not hard enough to draw blood but harder still. Emerald felt the heat in her stomach pool, urging herself forward. She clutched the back of his head, pulling him further into her arms. Their tongues were locked in a heated battle, something they found themselves doing everytime they found themselves together in bed. They were both ferocious fighters, both in and out of bed and Mercury knew how much she loved it.

But even they couldn't hold their breaths long enough to maintain their kiss. Mercury separated from her, a line of saliva connecting them. They both breathed heavily; Mercury saw her eyes dilate, eyeing him with unbridled lust and want, and by the gods did he seeing her this way.

He took hold of the zipper behind her skirt, and hastily removed the clothing off her waist and leaving her lower half exposed, save for her black panties and stockings. She looked absolutely delicious.

"Fuck Emerald. It's been too long since I've seen you like this."

"Well you're going to have to wait a bit longer for the full experience, Merc. Right now, this is all about me."

Mercury felt himself shudder with pleasure at her voice. Emerald loved control - whether she had it or it was taken from her mattered little; she got off on the idea of someone having such power in the bedroom, and she was more than happy to give or take it whenever she could.

Now, it seemed she wanted it all for herself.

Mercury was happy to oblige.

He hooked his fingers around in the waistband of her underwear and pulled it down swiftly, revealing her damp and ready sex.

"Someone's happy to see me."

"Gods, shut up already you bastard and just eat me already." Emerald groaned impatiently. Mercury grinned up at her - she could dictate how this would go now, but he allowed himself the pleasure of watching her squirm, waiting for him to obey her. Seconds passed and he realized there was no point in delaying any further.

Mercury pushed his face near her dripping sex and trailed his tongue against it, earning him a hushed, breathy moan from the woman above him. He was very thankful that the quality of cleanliness in the restroom was the same with the rest of the hotel, because he'd never consciously put his face this near a toilet.

Brushing off such thoughts, he continued to pleasure Emerald with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her clit and moved to lick up and down her labia. Mercury remembered very vividly that Emerald enjoyed having his tongue dance around her vagina, a task that he took to heart and passionately dove into whenever he had had the chance.

"Mercury." She breathed heavily, and holy shit did Mercury miss having his name on Emerald's tongue. How she'd scream out his name every chance she could. It only drove hin further in his sexual frenzy.

He stared up at her, red meeting gray. Emerald held his gaze, though it seemed it took almost all of her remaining will-power to do so. She was biting on her knuckle to keep herself from moaning too loudly. Her other hand was currently gripping the back of Mercury's head, holding onto him for dear life. It was indeed a sight to behold, watching her squirm and quiver the way that she did.

"Oh, oh gods." Emerald choked out, bordering past a hushed whisper. Her voice had detriorated into something between a faint hiss and a moan. Mercury pushed her legs apart for better access, doubling his efforts after getting a better angle. While his hands were there, he decided to put them to good use, massaging her inner thighs. He vividly recalled how sensitiveEmerald was there. With his relentless attack on her sex while also exploiting one of her weak points, Emerald could no longer hold herself back. She came, and she came violently.

If Weiss was more sensitive than most, Emerald was less so. But Mercury remembered that the Ice Queen was not a squirter.

The same could not be said for her wife.

Emerald's clutched his hair tighter, something Mercury secretly enjoyed. What he didn't enjoy, at least not in their current circumstance, was Emerald's tendency to lose composure and moan loudly when she came. Luckily for the both of them Mercury had the presence of mind to ensure they didn't run the risk of exposure.

His swiftly pushed himself off from between her legs and covered her mouth with his own. He kept his hands on her thighs, massaging her to help her finish faster. Emerald groaned into the kiss - he knew from experience that she delighted in her own taste.

Seconds passed with Mercury firmly sealing the green-haired Schnee's lips with his own. He patiently waited for her to finish her orgasm, keeping hold of her as she shuddered and shaked under him, easing her out of her violent, if not pleasurable, convulsions.

Finally, she settled. Mercury released her lips and looked down with obvious pride at the great work he'd done.

Emerald looked dazed, her tongue lolling lazily out of her mouth. She covered her face with one hand, though he could still see how flushed her skin was. She was breathing heavily, like she'd just come back from a marathon. Her button down was a mess - her cleavage was exposed, her collar a crumpled. Here was Emerald Schnee, sitting in a hotel's stall stunned in pleasure while Mercury Black stood over her wearing one of his cockiest grins.

It mattered little that her cum was dripping from his chin, splattered all over his lips. He knew he'd won this round, and she knew it too.

Mercury reached down at her discarded skirt. He reached reached into his own pocket and grabbed a folded paper napkin he'd taken from their lunch and proceeded to wipe the sweat from her face and collar.

"Thanks... thanks Merc." Emerald finally sighed, finally collecting herself enough to straighten in her seat. "But, ah, shouldn't you wipe your face off first or something?"

"Thought I'd continue my streak of being a gentleman. As it happens, I'm on a roll today." He whispered back.

"Cocky bastard."

"Poor choice of words. This bastard is definitely feeling very cockyat the moment." Mercury grinned, pulling away after he was satisfied with his work. He grabbed another handful of tissues from his pocket and proceeded to wipe his face dry. Mercury loved Emerald's taste on his lips, but he was still in public. He wasn't kinky enough to walk around with his best friend's cum plastering his chin and mouth.

"But you've got somewhere to be." Mercury continued to whisper, pulling her up against him and helping her put on her skirt again. "And I just had sex like an hour ago. You can repay me later."

After finally securing her skirt, Emerald pulled Mercury down by his collar and kissing him ferociously. After they separated, she brushed her lips against his ear and whispered, "Oh, I intend to. You don't have to worry about that."

Mercury quietly snickered into her neck. He pulled back and replied, "I look forward to it. Now c'mon, you and your semblance are getting us out of here unnoticed."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, my wife's waiting for me anyway."

~•~

As the two left, cloaked under Emerald's illusion, they had failed to notice that the stall a two doors before theirs was currently occupied.

The door swung open and a small woman came sauntering out, wearing a small smirk on her lips.

Her mismatched eyes flashed at her own reflection, glee evident in them.

It seemed Neo had something new to play with.

~•~

Mercury had escorted Emerald back to her wife who had been waiting for them a few floors up. The council had rented an entire area just for to hold the party.

With a knowing smirk, Weiss thanked him for bringing her back her wife. They waved him goodbye, told him they'd be back at the suite later to change, and that he was free to do as he pleased. Mercury smiled as he watched them kiss and walk off, arm-in-arm to go help with the preparations.

That's when it finally hit him.

With the adrenaline and thrill wearing off, Mercury couldn't help but feel empty again.

Watching Emerald grab Weiss and shower her with kisses while whispering about how Mercury had done so well should've made any other man jump for joy.

Most men weren't in love with Emerald. Or were growing confused with Weiss.

Mercury hated the ache he felt in his chest. Which didn't make any sense in his eyes. He'd just eaten her out a few minutes ago, and hours before he had taken her wife to bed.

"Why the hell am I fucking jealous?" Mercury grumbled to himself. "Gods, get your fucking act together you piece of shit. They need your help. You're also getting some tonight. Stop feeling so fucking sorry for yourself and move on already."

Mercury shook himself out of his thoughts. It seemed he was back to being alone again. For the time being.

He considered walking around the hotel, check out the shopping centers and entertainment places, but thought better of it. With him being drained of excitement, he finally felt himself tire out.

What you get for worrying over nothing last night, you stupid bastard. Mercury rubbed his eyes, feeling drained all of a sudden.

With that, he made his way back to the suite. Once inside, he carefully removed his shoes and placed it by the door, right across the two pairs of shoes that the happy couple owned.

For some reason he felt himself irritated at the sight of it. Strange.

Mercury trudged over to the couch and plopped himself face first on it. He set his scroll's alarm for later to wake him up three hours before the girls said they would arrive. And just for good measure, he set four other alarms, ten minutes after one another. Better to be safe than sorry.

Feeling sleep overtake him, he nuzzled the pillow his face was on, taking comfort in its softness and the lingering smell of Weiss in it.

Shit.

~•~

The party was going well, it seemed.

Mercury had overslept, but he knew himself well enough that he'd predicted it. That's what the extra alarms had been for. He'd cursed his past self then, but at least he got up early enough.

Relieve himself, wash up, shower, brush his teeth, and change into the suit the Schnee couple had prepared for him.

It was a simple but elegant thing. The suit jacket and dress pants were plain black, matching perfectly with his dark calfskin dress shoes, leather belt, and watch. To keep things from being too monotonous, his dress shirt and vest were both a dark shade of grey, as was the tie.

It seemed they really wanted Mercury Black to live up to his last name.

The ladies had arrived shortly after he finished cleaning up, and with a smile and wave he'd been booted out of the suite and told to wait in the hall, like a good boy.

Mercury laughed it off good-naturedly. It was fine.

He'd make them both pay later, anyway.

Three hours later of sitting in the lounge and playing on his scroll, the Schnee couple finally came out, both wearing simple and gorgeous white evening gowns with the Schnee stitched onto the fabric. It was far from their best he'd seen from them, but he still couldn't deny how stunning they both still were.

Mercury swallowed and stood up awkwardly. He offered them both his arms, with which they gladly accepted.

Fast forward to now, and Mercury was beginning to regret being here.

It seemed stupid really, but Marcus had never actually trained him to handle social gatherings like this, made even worse by the fact that the whole place was packed to the bone with the cream of the crop of Vale's elite. The last dance he'd attended was the Beacon dance, and that had just been a student's party for crying out loud. Everyone had been awkward there, so he hadn't worried about it then.

Weiss and Emerald had separated from him before they stepped in. There entrance had drawn a few glances here and there, but they were expected. Mercury was not, but he wasn't anyone famous either so the partygoers merely ignored him, losing themselves in their conversations.

He nodded to Goodwitch. A flicker of surprise passed over her features at seeing before disappearing entirely. She nodded back to him in greeting and returned to chatting up one of Vale's councilmen. Beside her was Doctor Oobleck - unsurprising, given the reason for the whole event. If Vale were to truly go about expanding its borders, it would need the best of the best to manage it.

Mercury was thoroughly amused when he spotted a young man trying to strike up a conversation with the headmistress of Beacon. He was swiftly shut down. He expected nothing less from Glynda.

Junior was there, though nowadays he preferred being called Hei or Mr. Xiong. He kept insisting he'd gone straight. Anyone with half a brain cell could tell he was lying. And that rag. That stupid, blasted rag that he carried around with him everywhere and constantly told everyone that it was his lucky charm that brought him out from a 'humble' club-owner to where he was now. Mercury chose to ignore him for now.

He caught sight of Velvet and Yatsuhashi, now semi-retired from being huntsmen and had gone into baking business. They'd done well for themselves seeing as they had been the ones commission to make many of tonight's pastries and sweets. Mercury politely greeted them, which they returned in kind.

He scanned the crowd further from his little corner, drinking a tall glass of water. The former assassin caught sight of many of his former employers, and some that had tried to get him into their employ for less than savory reasons. More than a few had offered him large sums of lien to off the people they found themselves speaking to now. Mercury had immediately refused every time - he was fine with dirty or grunt work, and killing off those that deserved it never ruined sleep for him. But he was adamant in going straight. If not for himself, then for Emerald at least.

"Mercury? Is that you?"

The man in question froze up after hearing his name. He slowly turned to look behind him and came face to face with none other than the hero of Remnant herself: Ruby Rose.

Mercury composed himself as Ruby drew closer. "Hey there Red."

"I didn't know you'd be here." Ruby said. Mercury studied her appearance quickly. She was wearing something akin to her old dress for the dance, though much more refined. She'd clearly grown into herself. She was still short, but despite her height she carried herself with confidence that she developed over the course of the war and beyond. Her hair was longer than before, coming to reach her shoulders. Locks of it were woven in an intricate braid.

"Emerald gave me an invite. I had nothing else to do so I took her up on the offer."

"Did she say why?"

"Catching up, she said."

Ruby narrowed her gaze ever so slightly. It was evident to Mercury that she hadn't fully bought his story. She was still possibly the nicest person he knew, but even she had come to develop a degree of paranoia because of the war. It wasn't as obvious as it was with the rest of her friends, but she had grown less trusting of the world and people around her.

After a moment of silence, she nodded. Apparently relenting to his reason. "Well, it's good to see you Mercury. Wasn't able to say goodbye to you after the wedding. And by the way, your dancing was horrible. You owe me a better one."

Mercury felt himself relax a bit. Ruby was willing to steer them into a more comfortable conversation, something he greatly appreciated. "I have no idea what you're talking about, little Red. Who was it exactly that was stepping on their partner's toes?"

"You couldn't even feel it!"

"Guess I have my old man to thank for sparing me a week's worth of feet pain. You're what, twenty five? Twenty six? I'd assume the great savior of Remnant would know a thing or two about dancing, considering she's been invited to every kind of party and event conceivable."

"It's up to the better dancer to guide their partner, Mercury." Ruby scoffed, though her silver eyes betrayed the playful truth behind them. "Clearly I'm the victim of having a poor dance partner, at my own sister's wedding no less! You've shamed me for years to come, Mr. Black. I hope you realize that."

"The woman who fell Salem and saved an entire planet from doom, defeated by her inability to dance to music." Mercury shook his head in mock disappointment. "You deserve the shame you carry now, Ms. Rose. I bear no blame for your shortcomings."

"You're mean. I can have you arrested, you know. For daring to insult the Silver-eyed warrior who vanquished the great witch and her vile forces."

"Corruption! Abuse! You call yourself hero, and yet you'd use your influence to have me incarcerated for attempting to refute your honor! Well, I hope you know that if I am to be arrested, it's not because I'm calling your honor into question; it's because I deny it's existence in the first place!"

Ruby gasped in overly dramatic fashion, before breaking into fits of laughter. Mercury joined her shortly after. He assumed they both looked like idiots, laughing like children in the corner.

"Well, there's a dance later." Ruby finally said after her laughter died down. "You can pay me back there."

"Sure, whatever you say little red. If it helps you sleep better at night, you can keep telling yourself that."

"Is that a yes or no? It would be smart not to deny the most beloved heroine of the four kingdoms herself, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do it. But if I'm going along with your delusions, then I have to ask. Why are you so insistent on talking with me?" It wasn't a serious question. More to sate his curiosity. The wedding wasn't the only time she'd gotten him to open up to her and have fun.

Ruby shrugged in response. "Isn't it obvious? You're one of my friends, you cynical dummy. Is it really so hard to believe that I'd want to hang out with my friends?"

"I vividly recall a time where I kicked you in the gut back at the Vytal Festival."

"Yeah, and then my friends and I beat you back at Mistral. And then you repaid us, and us you. It's in the past, Mercury. Peace doesn't just mean that there's no more war to fight in. Making peace with your former enemies, even befriending them, is just as important."

"I'll toast to that." Mercury smiled. As cynical as he was, he couldn't deny her point. He clinked his glass of water to her glass of champagne and drank.

"I have to go." Ruby said after downing her drink. "Headmistress Glynda wants a word with me, but you still owe me that dance you promised."

Mercury waved her off dismissively. "I won't forget it, short-stuff. You'd hunt me down and annoy me if I did. Not worth it."

"Good." She nodded and walked off, waving him goodbye.

"You two seem close. Should I start worrying that our plans for tonight are cancelled?"

Mercury rolled his eyes and turned to Emerald. "Har har. Very funny. I'm not hitting on Rose, if that's what you're asking."

"I know. I'm just teasing. She's got her sights set on someone else, anyway."

"Oooohhh, spicy gossip. Do tell. Who is the great Ruby Rose simping for now?"

"Couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." Emerald replied. "Weiss just hinted at it. Now c'mon, it's time we got to work."

Mercury smirked. Whatever doubts he felt, whatever insecurities he carried about the woman before him, he could easily put them aside for now. He had a mission to do.

And by the gods did he love doing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the mildly late update. Here it is, chapter four of straight up filth!
> 
> So, the side-plot has finally been introduced! It just made sense to me that with Salem finally defeated, the number of grimm throughout the continents would drop significantly. I'm pretty sure they're a part of the natural order of things, so they probably can't be permanently rid of (unless RWBY's endgame is the gods returning, killing Salem, freeing Ozma, and exterminating the grimm. That's not how things played out in this story, though).
> 
> Faunus are being sold, and right under Vale's nose. It's one of the reasons why I chose Weiss as Emerald's partner - the plot would naturally progress with Emerald being in her position, and Mercury would easily slide into her plans.
> 
> And Neo! What do you guys think? Any idea of what I have planned for her? Because I don't.I kid. But you don't know that.


	5. Love and Snark

Mercury did not enjoy the game.

The game that the wealthy and influential participated in. Forming connections to make a power play, lobbying plans and schemes through veiled words, honeyed with lies and half-truths; the type of game that required deceiving everyone, including one's own self simply to get a taste of even the slightest hint of more power or get ahead against their competitors.

The types of games that Cinder loved to play before. It made his stomach churn.

Mercury Black was an assassin and a huntsman - simple, brutal careers that only demanded his skills in battle. He could not afford to grow dull, not if he wanted to thrive in his field. Oh sure, he could lie and cheat and steal and threaten with the best of them, but to do so at such a grand degree left a bad taste in his mouth. He had no qualms with killing, but at the very least he made sure he ended lives with his own hands.

He knew Goodwitch hated it, and so did Ozma's successor. Ruby Rose and her peers were all forced to make such moves as the figureheads of their generation's huntsmen and huntresses, much to their own distaste. And of course, the Schnees practically lived and breathed in a cutthroat environment. Weiss had been born and raised into the game, while Emerald was both gifted and enthusiastic in being a player. Not him. He despised it all.

That did not mean he was incapable of meeting them on their own playing field.

With a practiced smile he walked towards a tall, greying man in a form-fitting suit and a permanent scowl covered by a well-kept beard. Mercury felt at ease knowing that the Schnees were right behind him, subtly watching him from afar. As he neared, the taller man caught sight of him and his scowl deepened, much to his delight.

"Black." The man spat out, looking down on him with a calculating gaze.

"Councilman Aurum. Pleasure to see you 'round here." Mercury held out his hand, with the older man returning it with a firm handshake.

"Can't say the same, young man. I imagine this isn't exactly the sort of event you tend to seek out, yes?" Wilhelm Aurum said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I assumed you would be stuffing yourself full with food, or drinking yourself to death at the bar."

Mercury snorted, grinning up at the old man. "I don't drink, Mr. Aurum. Never picked up a taste for it, sadly. And the food is good, but I'd have a hard time fitting myself in these gorgeous suits if I let go of my physique. Besides, what's wrong with a change of pace? Sure, these kinds of parties aren't exactly up my alley, but life is short enough already without being a huntsman. Might as well expand my horizons, right?"

Wilhelm simply hummed in agreement. "Indeed. Well, since you're here you might as well introduce me to your plus one. I find it difficult to believe you'd arrive here on your own without someone holding your hand along the way."

"Well, it's nice to see the Golden Tongue hasn't lost either its luster or bite. And if you must know, I got here all by myself, all mature like. I have my connections too, you know? Your wallets may run deep, Mr. Aurum, but I have a few tricks of my own as well."

"The Schnees invited you, didn't they?"

"Fuck you, you Lien shitting bastard."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Wilhelm's lips. "It's not exactly a difficult mystery to solve. Your past, while not public, is still fairly easy to dig up. Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, granted amnesty at the behest of the victorious heroes of Remnant. The very same Emerald who is now married to possibly the wealthiest woman in Remnant."

"I was granted my privacy as well, you know."

"And did I ever do anything to disturb your private life? I've maintained a professional relationship with you, Black."

"Except for that one time you called me, drunk off your ass with a guy and a girl under your fossilized arms, _begging_ me to drive you three back to your place."

"A man must indulge his vices, or he may find himself succumbing to them."

"Oh, I'm sure you know all about that, Mr. Aurum."

They stared each other down, neither willing to break first. Luckily, they both cracked at the same time, smiling viciously at one another.

"It seems I've taught you a thing or two about conversing with your betters," Wilhelm said as he smoothed his features out, "because I distinctly remember your rather blunt and crude way of speaking when we first conducted business."

"You wish." Mercury snarked. "You dried up lech, I remember how you were basically eye-banging me when you gave me my first job. Who could've ever known that the Stalwart Golden Lion himself was a miserable pervert."

"A man enjoying the view of another attractive man, of _age_ , is perfectly acceptable."

"Not in the workplace it ain't."

"You're not exactly my employee."

"Aurum, must you flirt with every pretty young thing you come across? It isn't enough that you wave your hand and money appears; you also feel the need to ravage such a handsome youth?" A sweet, measured voice interrupted their banter. " _Shame_. Truly, a shame."

Both men turned to see a gorgeous and mature figure saunter over to them, a wicked smile on their face.

"Reyna Argentum. Lovely as always, dear." Wilhelm evenly greeted as he held their hand and planted a soft kiss on the back. Reyna nodded in turn, and enveloped Mercury in a small embrace, one he hesitantly returned.

"Argentum. Been a while." Mercury replied as he separated from them. "I trust you're doing well? How's the husband?"

"Percival is fine. Couldn't make it though, and he wishes to apologize for that, my dear Wilhelm." Reyna said.

Mercury looked fine on the outside, but he was groaning internally. The Golden Lion and The Silver Spear, once formidable huntsmen on the field were now his main employers and his direct connection to the Valean council. And major pains in his ass.

Wilhelm was a tall, well-kept man with greying hair and a trimmed beard. Known to have been born into very old money, he became a huntsman and used his resources, connections, and skill to climb his way into the ranks of Vale's elite. Named the Golden Lion because of his Faunus heritage, which was only visible with his mane which he groomed nearly every day and took every chance he could get to flaunt it. Cold, calculating, and a strategic genius both in and out of the battlefield, few could find any fault with the man.

 _Except that he was major sleaze-bag under all those layers of cold-hard stoicism._ Mercury thought to himself.

Reyna Argentum, the Silver Spear of Mistral, was as beautiful as they were deadly. They hailed from Mistral, but chose to make their name in the kingdom of Vale. They had tan skin and cut a statuesque figure. Their long, silver hair came down in an intricate braid down their shoulder. They wore an elegant silver dress, highlighting every curve of their body. While not exactly young, not many would deny their attractiveness.

Known for using both beauty and brains, they were one of the fiercest on the council. They exuded a presence of such elegance and poise, many could not be blamed for thinking them perfect.

 _Except_...

"Oh, Wilhelm, Mercury. Did you know that my precious Rhaella is finally beginning her first year at Beacon? She's grown so much! Why, I suspect Percival and I will be beating off the boys soon. I was hoping to pummel a few young women hoping to get in her bed too, but it seems she only has eyes for men. I do hopes she picks a good one! Why, she deserves only the perfect specimen. She's my blood after all! In _fact_ , I..."

Their daughter. Ever since he got into their good graces, Mercury had weathered the storm that was the eternally doting parent that was Reyna. Once, he had only come to drop off a document to get him subsidized for staying one night too long at an inn, when they immediately went on a tangent about how their daughter had been the belle of the ball at her dance at Signal, and that her dress was perfect, and that she was the perfect lady, and that her date wasn't good enough, and _blah blah blah_.

Wilhelm, sensing Mercury growing disinterested in their conversation, coughed in his hand, snapping Reyna out of their own little bubble.

"Oh, dear me! My apologies!" Reyna shook their hands in front of them in embarrassment. "There I go again, going on about my daughter. This is supposed to be about us!"

The urge to kick himself was great, but he knew better. These two were as sharp as they were in their prime, that is if they were even past it. They were busting his balls, as they always did.

"Quite." Wilhelm dryly remarked. "Well, it seems your two employers are here, Black. Clearly, you expect something from us. Out with it, I don't have all evening."

"What, got a hot piece of ass waiting for you back at your room?"

"Three in fact. Already more than you've had in years."

" _Gods_ , you're disgusting."

Reyna airily laughed at their back and forth. "Oh, you two. We're never going to get anything done if you both keep this up. Now, tell us Mercury, what exactly is it you desire? A bigger mission perhaps? Or something closer to home? Or maybe you're finally going to take us up on our offer and go full-time with us!

"As absolutely _promising_ as all those sound," Mercury drawled, "I need to talk to you both about Vale's Expansion."

It felt like a pin had dropped, as both of his superiors' facades faded quickly, leaving them as how he truly knew them: professional, quiet, and deadly even in silence.

"Looking to pick up a job or two scouting out the forests? Protection? Search and destroy? I'm afraid to inform you, but we have more than enough huntsmen on the job." Wilhelm coldly replied.

"No, nothing like that. I was thinking more on... internal investigations. Make sure everything's in tip-top shape."

"A gun for hire? My apologies, Black but your lacking in both credentials and backing."

"I assure you, I'm _not_."

Reyna tilted their head, their gray eyes seemingly piercing through him. "Then we must speak about this. In private."

Mercury nodded, pocketing his hands and following the two as they moved out of the party proper and into the hall. Guests stole glances and turned their way, but none attempted to talk to or stop them.

Finally, after putting enough distance between them and the crowd, Reyna's aura flared to life - a dull, silver sheen that signified her semblance activating. A mist seemed to envelope the three, condensing like a hazy, transparent wall around them. To the three of them, they were in the center of a mist like dome. But to those outside, nothing would seem out of the ordinary. Only three business associated conversing in the middle of the hall.

Mercury whistled in appreciation. He'd seen them utilize their power only twice before, but it was still as impressive as always.

Their semblance was, as they so cheekily put it, _Hazy Whispers_. A portion of Reyna's aura would separate from them and create a barrier around them. He'd both been included and excluded in the radius of the barrier - everyone Reyna had decided would be a part of their conversation could speak and listen as freely as possible. But to those outside, they would only hear indiscernible whispers. If someone were to enter the semblance's field, they would find their senses dulled, their minds dizzy.

Once, they'd even planted bugs on Reyna as an experiment. Nothing. It sounded like static to anyone listening in. The perfect tool for privacy and discretion.

The only catch was the time limit.

It was possibly one of the most overtuned semblances out there. In the hands of a politician as skilled as Reyna, the value of such power was incredible.

"Go on then, Black. Spit it out. Who sent you here?" Reyna's voice was controlled, but as commanding as ever.

"The Schnees most likely." Wilhelm answered. "He's loyal to the wife. What do they want now? They have no place interfering in the matters of another kingdom."

"Like I said, I intend to investigate. You're both pretty high up the ladder, so I thought I'd have an easy in." Mercury easily replied.

"Investigate what? We've done nothing illegal to warrant Atlas training their eyes on Vale." Reyna said, subdued anger in their voice.

"I know both of you haven't. You're both selfish, self-serving rats who wouldn't give two shits about anything so long as it furthered you up the ladder. I know this, because I've worked with twats like you all my life. So you have to imagine my surprise when the two, so-called most brilliant members of Vale's council didn't even know about the gods damned faunus slavery ring happening under the noses."

The two pairs of eyes staring down at him widened in genuine shock.

Mercury knew these two. They were pragmatic, and only cared about themselves and those close to them. To someone like Ruby Rose or Jaune Arc, they'd be seen as one of the most abhorrent people in Remnant. But Mercury understood them well enough. They wanted security and power, but neither were out to spill unnecessary blood or cause a scene that would derail their plans.

He couldn't trust them with his life, but he could trust in their need to put their own lives first.

"Well, this certainly is news to me." Wilhelm finally said after a moment of stunned silence. "Did the Schnees put that into your head? Did they even provide any evidence to sustain such a claim?"

"As much as I'd love to say that I didn't need to, that I trust them completely- which I do - I knew you both wouldn't believe me without sufficient evidence. Here," Mercury fished out a cheap scroll from inside his jacket and tossed it to Reyna. "This is everything they've dug up. Apparently, it's not just Vale. For the most part, we've repaired all communications and sorted out most of the documents and files, but Salem was good. She had people like Watts and Cinder. Those fucks punched holes through the entire world's goddamn communication system and data, and there are jackasses exploiting that. Missing ID's, huntsmen gone rogue, virtual documents and of course remnants of _her_ cause still lurking around. It may not have been close to an information blackout, but that witch did serious damage."

Reyna opened the device, thumbing their way past encrypted files. "These certainly are incriminating enough. We'll need time of course, to prove your word is honest."

"Take as much time as you need."

"And you realize that some of the names here are... well, if any of this were to go out in to the public eye, Vale's government would have much to answer for. A few of these are even in attendance."

"I just need to be placed in the project. I can take them down from there. Anonymously, even. We don't need Vale's oh so good name getting dragged down with these low-lifes."

"Such bravado." Wilhelm commented. "I do hope you haven't gone in way over your head, Black. I'd hate for such a pretty face to be mangled by Vale's most ruthless mob bosses."

Mercury laughed. "I'd hate for that to happen too. Well, that's pretty much it. Finish whatever it is you old farts need to finish - you know how to call me. I have a party to attend to."

"Certainly. Can't keep you away from your friends, now can we?" Reyna smiled at him. Their eyes shown silver again, and the wall of translucent mist dissipated around them. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Mercury. Do not attempt to talk to us again for the rest of the event."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

~•~

"How is Ruby still so _bad_ at dancing?"

"That's my partner you're talking about."

"Am I wrong?"

"No, but I do suggest refraining from insulting her any further."

"She's a big girl. She can handle a few insults her way."

" _You_ two really need to work on your flirting." Emerald teased as they walked to their suite. "I mean, if that's what you're both into then by all means, be my guest. But try not to insult the pants off of each other just yet."

"Not a fan of a public dressing down?" Mercury leaned down to her as they walked.

"You know that's not what it means, you idiot. You're lucky you're fit enough to fuck." Emerald bit back.

"Alright, alright. Enough you two." Weiss spoke. "We're here."

Finally. Ever since the three had finished the evening and entered the elevator up to their floor, the atmosphere between them had been positively electric. The ache in his pants was becoming just a tad bit unbearable.

Mercury snaked a hand around Emerald's waist while Weiss unlocked the door to their suite. He stood painfully close to her, his groin mere inches away from Weiss' tight, fit ass that was unfortunately under layers of expensive silk. He'd just have to do something about that.

He leaned in close, his mouth brushing against Emerald's ear. Mercury heard her breath hitch as she relaxed into him, her rear finally closing the distance between her and his groin. She grinded against him, feeling elated at the low growl escaping from his throat and the way his grip tightened against her waist. Emerald stifled a moan; Mercury could easily tell how she was both thrilled and terrified at doing such a thing outside of their private suite.

Thankfully, no one was in the hall except the three of them. As the door clicked open and Weiss entered to face them, Mercury grabbed both of her arms and held them in place behind her, pushing Emerald inside the room.

Weiss grinned at them both. Mercury kicked the door behind him. As the door closed shut, Weiss pushed both of them against it.

Mercury could feel Emerald practically melt between them as Weiss claimed her lips while Mercury nipped at the back of her neck, one hand holding her arms behind her and another fervently fondling her right breast.

The assassin nudged the former thief's legs open, allowing the ice queen to press her knee between Emerald's thighs, grinding against her core while furiously having her wife's tongue being shoved down her throat. Weiss' hands snaked upwards, grabbing a fistful of Emerald's hair and tilting her to the side, allowing the man behind her better access to her neck.

Mercury pressed his body forward, squeezing Emerald even further between them. His hips dry humped against Emerald as he let both her arms go.

"As much fun as this, _ah_ , is being - _fuck, yeah_ \- being between you two," Emerald moaned out when Weiss finally released her lips and began trailing a tongue against her throat. "wouldn't it be nicer to do this on the bed, without our clothes - _oh gods, Mercury right_ ** _there_**!"

Mercury let out a throaty laugh and pushed her body slightly forward. "Em's right. I ain't a picky man, but even I would hate having to tear this pretty article off of your wife's fine-ass body, which I worry won't be long from now."

Weiss bit down on Emerald's lower lip before she too separated from them. "Fair point, I suppose. These dresses were tailor-made in Vacuo. I'd hate to see them ruined. On the floor, though... that'd be a sight I'd be more than happy to see."

"Work on your sexy talk, babe." Emerald playfully teased as she steadied herself.

"You never complained before." Weiss light-heartedly bit back while sliding out of her dress, leaving her in her white lace underwear.

"We've never had a guest before." Emerald winked at Mercury. Finally out of her clothes, she stood in the center of their room, hands to he hips as if she was presenting herself while Weiss joined her from behind, trailing her hands on Emerald's waist. "Well? Shall we get started?"

Mercury had never been more thankful for anything in his life than he was now, glad he knew how to get out of such stuffy (albeit fashionable) clothing so quickly due to all the events he'd been forced to go to in the last few years.

"Gladly."

Mercury, left in nothing but his undershirt and boxers, practically ran to them both, stealing Emerald's lips for his own. He practically shoved his tongue down her throat. She moaned against him, unbuttoning his shirt with help from Weiss.

Separating himself from Emerald, he gently grabbed Weiss' ponytail and pressed his lips against hers, all the while Emerald began kneeling between the two of them.

Weiss helped Mercury shrug off shirt at the same time Emerald pushed his boxers down, his cock sprang to life against her throat.

"Why, hello there old friend." Emerald teased, sliding a finger against the underside of her best friend's dick. "You miss me?"

"Oh, definitely." Weiss laughed. She sighed as Mercury leaned down to press kisses against her collarbone. "He took out all that frustration on me, you know?"

"Shut up." Mercury groaned, feeling a wet sensation press against his dick. Emerald loudly kissed the tip of it, adding an exaggerated 'mwah' as she did so.

"You look good down there, love, worshipping his dick like that." Weiss playfully remarked. She grabbed a fistful of Emerald's hair, and practically shoved her down Mercury's dick, causing both of them to groan in pleasure. "But with all the good work he's done today, choking on it seems a much better reward, yes?"

Unable to answer due to gagging on Mercury's cock, Emerald could only do her best to take it all in. She gripped the assassin's thighs, breathing through her nose and bobbing her head on his dick. It was certainly pleasurable for Mercury.

Weiss, feeling confident, tore Emerald away from blowing the man senseless, and thrust her hips forward into her wife's face. "You've got a full course meal down there, love. I'm kinda jealous."

Emerald made no response, only gripping Weiss' firm ass with one hand and pushing her forward, licking and lapping at the Schnee's cunt like a bitch in heat.

"Wow." Mercury breathed, watching Emerald go to town on Weiss. "And you were so cute and submissive before, Weiss."

A scoff mixed with a moan escaped Weiss' lips, her head tilted back in pleasure as her wife serviced her below. "Emerald likes it when I take, _yes_ , charge. I'm sure you, _oh shit_ , get it."

"Point. Though now I'm kinda feeling left out."

"Can't have that now, can we?" Weiss, with locks of Emerald's green hair gripped in her hand, pulled her away from her snatch. "I have a brilliant solution, though. Care to hear about it?"

"Do tell."

"Why don't you jam that thing in me where we both really want it, while my gorgeous wife over here services us both?"

"The Schnee Corp must be in good hands if the owner keeps coming out with hits like that."

"Shut up and fuck already!" Mercury looked down to see a frustrated Emerald, feeling up both his and Weiss' thighs. "Fucking fuck my wife already, you arrogant prick."

"How could I possibly deny that? Mercury, if you will?"

Mercury laughed. He watched as Weiss turned away from him, bending forward to grab hold of the couch's frame. He took the time to admire her pale, tight ass - toned and muscular from all of her years as a huntress. A hand grabbing hold of his dick tore him away from his view, as Emerald impatiently guided his hard-on into the welcoming pussy before him.

Deciding not to keep either woman waiting any longer, Mercury pushed forward and slid slowly into Weiss, cherishing the delicious feeling of being back inside her again.

They both groaned in unison. Sufficiently lubed up, Mercury wasted no time in setting a rhythm as he thrust in and out of the woman before him.

In the name of those bastard gods, she was tight.

 _Oh gods, I might not last long_...

**Emerald**

Below them, Emerald knelt between them. She was enjoying the view above her, obviously, but what really turned her on was the fact that Mercury's balls slapped against her face every time he thrust into Weiss. Emerald began lapping her tongue against both Mercury's pulsating dick and Weiss' dripping cunt.

And what a view it was.

She rubbed her cunt, loving the taste of Mercury's precum mixing with Weiss' fluids. It was strangely intoxicating, having her best friend and her wife fucking above her while she licked and kissed their genitals like a good little slut.

Emerald heard Weiss moan above her when Mercury, after whispering in her ear, grabbed her ponytail and pulled hard, fucking her with more fervor than ever.

She may have been below them at the moment, but Emerald couldn't help but cackle on the inside. Exploring the depths of her appetite with her wife was a never ending journey, even after all these years. They both discovered how both were sexual switches, and greatly took advantage of that fact by constantly shifting who dominated who in bed.

Weiss in particular loved to grow out her hair, mostly because she _did_ look good in it and was to her personal preference, but also because she favored having her hair be pulled when she was being topped. Emerald couldn't count the times she had had Weiss screaming and begging for more while having those gorgeous white locks tangled in her fingers and be pulled and played with.

"You good down there, Em?" Mercury grit out, which was no surprise. It had only been a few minutes, but their bodies were slick with sweat as he repeatedly slammed into Weiss, who was struggling to keep herself standing under his onslaught.

"Can't complain." Emerald tried her best to sound as casual as possible given her circumstance. "I mean, I have the best seat in the house to tonight's show, with a free meal to boot."

As if by fate, it was at that exact moment that Weiss came. Violently.

Her wife was insatiable in bed, but they had both learned quickly how easily it was to bring Weiss over the edge. And if one were to get her worked up enough, she could cum extremely hard, much to Emerald's delight, pressing her face harder between her wife's legs and swallowing any of Weiss' cum.

Weiss cried out in pleasure, her legs shaking under her. Good thing she had Emerald and Mercury to steady her. Mercury hissed as he pulled out of her, but had enough sense to hold her under her arms to keep her from stumbling.

" _Fuck_..." Weiss rasped out, barely holding onto the couch.

"Mercury sure did, honey." Emerald joked, getting up from her position to help Weiss sit on the couch.

"Well, credit where credit is due, Emerald fucking ate you out like a goddess." Mercury teased. Emerald smirked, checking out her friend's physique.

It seemed only time had done nothing but improve Mercury Black. He had always been lean and muscular, but as he got older his abs became more chiseled, and his arms looked stronger than ever. His legs were even designed to help improve his look, matching his build in size. Being coated in sweat and his erect cock slick with her wife's cum only made him that much more hotter.

"Is that humility I hear? While Mercury Black fucks the two most gorgeous women in Remnant?"

"Ha! I've yet to fuck you today, Em. One out of two isn't bad though. Looking to change that?"

"Not if I make you cum first. If that's the case, then it means _I_ fucked you instead."

"Why don't you bend over and find out?"

"Please. Get on the bed Mercury and lie down like a good little boy. Let your betters use you for all your worth."

Mercury opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a mouth swallowing his dick and proceeded to slurp as loudly as possible. A low groan escaped his lips, his hand instinctively holding Weiss' head in place.

Emerald smirked. It seemed someone was impatient.

**Weiss**

_These two need to fuck already_.

Weiss thought to herself as she loudly sucked Mercury's shaft. She knew how both loved their stupid banter, but she really needed to see them fuck now, and if shutting up one of them was the solution then by the gods she would do just that.

As she swallowed more of Mercury down her throat, she made sure to catch and hold Emerald's gaze. Her wife's scarlet eyes burned with lust, watching the love of her life take another man's dick in her mouth.

Weiss felt herself clench with the way Emerald's eyes stared at her. The taste of her own fluids on Mercury certainly added fuel to that fire.

Releasing Mercury with an audible 'pop', Weiss crooked a finger to her wife, beckoning her forward.

"Why can't any of us ever get to the point?" Weiss thought out loud. "Can we just skip the foreplay already? Please?"

She heard both of them laugh simultaneously. Something Weiss took note of long ago and kept to herself was how similar the two reacted to things. Sure, Emerald was more muted between the two, while Mercury was less honest about his feelings, but the way they scoffed at jokes, or rolled their eyes, or even laughed - hearing it here and now, it definitely had her smiling to herself.

"Anything for my lovely wife. How about you, Merc? You ready?"

"For a good fucking? Always."

Emerald crossed the distance between them and captured Mercury's lips in a heated kiss. One hand was on Mercury's chest, the other found its way to the back of Weiss' head, forcefully pushing her mouth back down the assassin's shaft.

Weiss certainly had nothing to complain about.

Mercury, to her surprise, pulled out of Weiss' mouth and sweeped Emerald off her feet in one swift move. He carried her to the edge of the bed before unceremoniously dropping her in the center of it, Emerald cackling the entire time. Weiss couldn't help but laugh herself.

The Ice Queen stood up from her seat, finally finding her legs back to her, and followed them both on the bed. Mercury was kneeling on top of Emerald, pulling down her panties to one thigh. Weiss placed herself behind Emerald, resting her head on her lap while unstrapping both her own bra and Emerald's with relative ease.

Weiss caught Mercury grinning, his smile filled with hunger and lust as he looked down at the bare form of both women. Weiss normally would've rolled her eyes at such a blatant display of want, except she herself was felt heat pool in the pit of her stomach, eagerly awaiting what he would do next.

**Mercury**

Mercury plunged himself into Emerald, her lips easily parting for him as he entered her with no difficulty. The woman beneath him mewled in pleasure, her fingers intertwining with Weiss' own. Her other hand reached down to play with her clit, adding to her own pleasure.

If you had asked Mercury last week what his deepest sexual fantasies were, he'd reply easily with a threesome with the two most gorgeous huntresses in world. Simple and common, yet oh so flexible. And for Mercury that was more than enough.

He had forgotten how positively tight Emerald was. The walls of her pussy clenched around him, incentivizing him to keep going. To keep pushing. To hammer away at her with no care.

So he did.

While below him, Emerald was reduced into a moaning mess of flesh and sweat, Weiss had gotten her second win and had raised her leg over Emerald's face. Her wife needed no other prompt - she pressed her face forward beneath Weiss' dripping cunt, eliciting a loud moan from the woman above her.

 _Fuck yeah, this is exactly what I've always wanted_. Mercury thought to himself, watching as Weiss Schnee herself, the big bad boss of the Schnee Dust Company, began riding the face of Emerald Sustrai, former thief and current co-owner of said corporation, all the while some nobody like him got to pound the wife herself senseless.

If this was a dream, then Mercury sure as hell was going to kill the person who'd dare wake him up from such a gorgeous view.

Mercury leaned forward, tilting Weiss' chin to up and pressed his lips against hers, all while they both used Emerald's body as a conduit of pleasure between them. He hammered away relentlessly, locked in a lustful kiss with Weiss- _fucking_ -Schnee.

He felt that familiar tightening in his genitals. He was close.

The way Emerald tightened even further around him signified she was damn close too. From the way Weiss' moans grew louder, she wasn't far behind.

Discarding any rhythm or pace he had set, he pounded Emerald senselessly. Weiss quickened her pace on Emerald, grinding away to reach her inevitable climax. And Emerald? All she could do was cry and lick and bite, awaiting the mind-blowing orgasm she knew she was going to get.

Gods above, they were going to get off right _fucking_ now.

Weiss came first, crying out in the kiss she shared with Mercury, who finished second. His dick muscled out his cum, painting Emerald's walls with his seed. The feeling of him cumming in her was all it took to tip her off the edge, her cries muffled as she lapped away as best as she could at Weiss' second orgasm.

Mercury separated from Weiss and pulled out from Emerald, stroking his dick as he let out his last few releases, cumming over her snatch. Thankfully, his legs felt no exhaustion and he remained standing.

Weiss shakingly climbed off of Emerald's face as her arms gave way and she lay flat on the bed, opposite her wife.

Emerald simply lay there, her eyes closed as she basked in the afterglow of their sex.

After a few minutes of silence, with only their heavy breaths cutting through it, Emerald propped herself up on the back of her arms, a light green shine covering her body.

When the light died down, her tired breathing stopped and she licked her lips.

"Another round?"

Two lights, one gray the other a pale white, shone in response.

~•~

Mercury leaned against the railing of the balcony in nothing but his boxers, watching as pinpricks of light broke through the darkness - dawn had arrived.

He hadn't been able to sleep. They'd finished around three in the morning, and he felt no need to let himself be claimed by slumber. The chill in the air would've been irksome, but he had aura, so it was more pleasant than anything else.

He looked behind him, through the glass panes of the balcony doors and saw Emerald and Weiss blissfully sleeping, entangled in one another. They tried to pull him into bed, but they were both so worn out from their activities that they'd both passed out before either could argue.

Mercury sighed. He was _just_ as tired, but something kept him from sleeping with them.

Like he first thought, it was because he'd gotten a few good hours of sleep yesterday before the stupid event. But that wasn't it.

He could argue to himself that he was just too used to waking up early, but no. He was more than happy to ignore his internal alarm if he really wanted to.

Mercury could continue to deny it, but he knew why.

He felt like an outsider. He didn't want to get tangled up in their limbs, to rest in their warmth and feel their comfort, because he was an outsider.

He'd slept with women. But he never _slept_ with them.

Either they left or he did. Even Emerald.

And he was afraid. Afraid of having Emerald that close, _that_ vulnerable to him. He didn't know what he'd do if he woke up to her - probably something stupid. Like confessing his undying love for her.

Which he would never do out of self-respect, but also because he had just as much respect for Weiss and Emerald. He knew what this was - a reward. A way to blow off steam. Some casual, light fun.

But Mercury never felt anything close to casual. Not with Emerald at least. Never with her.

And Weiss? It was strange, but besides Emerald, he considered her the closest thing he had to a _friend._

"That's two for Merc, _yaaay._ " Mercury sarcastically cheered to himself. He was historically pants at making any sort of substantial or meaningful relationships. He had a shit father, a non-existant mother, a power-hungry bitch of a boss, an unkillable demigod who had serious marital issues, and her fucked up henchmen. Yes, those were definitely good bonds to forge.

Well, there _was_ Neo...

Feeling satisfied, he turned and entered the room - thankfully, his prosthetics weren't just for combat. He'd paid a good sum to have them optimized for silence as well. Espionage wasn't exactly his strong suit, but he was good enough.

He made no sound as he walked into their cool room, picking up the strewn clothes on the floor.

He carefully set aside Weiss and Emerald's clothes, folding them as neatly as possible. Mercury half-considered pocketing their underwear, but decided against it. He grabbed the clothes he wore from yesterday, as well as the suit they lent him - he could have it cleaned and sent back to them in two days.

Dressing himself quickly and discretely, he checked if he had everything. Satisfied that nothing was gone, he left the nice leather shoes, shouldered the formal clothes, and silently opened the door and made his way.

He'd text them later that he had somewhere to be, and that he'd be in contact for his investigations.

Mercury failed to notice the icy blue eyes watching him as he left.

~•~

Mercury was going to _murder_ the fucking fucker who dared knock on his door while he was ruining his sleep schedule by taking a not-exactly nap in the afternoon.

Getting home had been a blur - return the keycard, grab a bag for the suit, hail a cab, get into his apartment, eat his leftover sandwich, and crash for the next two days or so.

Why? Because he was emotionally exhausted, gods damn it.

Groaning, he groggily rose from his bed and made his way to the door, not even bothering to check who it was. All he wanted to give who ever the prick on the other side was a piece of his mind. He had just made deals with the dicks in the council, sort of confronted his emotional baggage but not really, had mind-blowing sex with the woman he was stupidly in love with but didn't return his feelings and her _wife_ , and was going to go on a mission that could either kill him or ruin the kingdom's reputation or both.

 _"_ The _fuck_ do you wa-?"

His words died in his throat as he saw who exactly it was that dared wake him up.

"Hey there, man. Weiss told me we'd be working together. Nice, right?

Fucking _Jaune Arc_. The golden boy himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update
> 
> Yeah, so... a month? Wow.
> 
> Apologies. Haven't been in the right headspace for writing. 
> 
> But on good news, the threeway finally happened. Like I said, I've never written smut, so a threesome was kinda (read: really) hard, and scary. Please, if you have any comments or criticisms, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, things are shaping up! The plot thickens, and Jaune makes an appearance again! Can't wait for the two bois to chat it up.
> 
> Please, stay safe!


End file.
